No Love
by PenGator3
Summary: When a skirmish after-school lands our little boy blue in the hospital, revenge's about to follow suit as his sister learns of the fate that dealt a crushing blow; during the predicament, their own father gets a moment to understand something very simple.
1. The Final Curtain of Cruelty

**Author's Note:** Ah, 'tis I, PenGator3, the mastermind of narration, have come up with a new story. After reading the spam on the Yin Yang Yo fanfic, Sweet 16, I decided that something must be done to fill the void as a result of this early predicament.

Sanzo: YOU? Have you easily forgotten something, Domino? We owe the people of this site new chapter of 4Kids Does Team Fortress and Re; Yin Yang Who, and you're out there with this piece of crap? What the Hell is wrong with you?

Dominique: Blame the freaking spammers for this mess; besides, this wasn't actually my true idea, you know.

Sanzo: I'm aware of that as well, but the least you could do is show some gotdang discipline once in a while and do some planning.

Dominique: Okay then, at least this story will might change your mind afterwards; after all, I felt that if the Sweet 16 goes away the least I can do is capitalize on it by writing this piece of crap!

Sanzo: Well, I'll see to it; now, onto the disclaimer: **Yin Yang Yo doesn't belong to us at all and even if it did then it would be awesome enough for a Season Three; better yet, this idea belongs to an anonymous reviewer whom failed to truly understand the purpose of the Review Box.**

Dominique: Okay then; enjoy...

* * *

**The 'Final' Curtain of Cruelty**

The weather outside was not frightful for the temperature was so delightful; it didn't matter where people go for there was no snow. The golden sun was still shining on the creations of civilizations, looking down on them all with a warm smile for it was free from the snow white clouds. Buildings stood up tall and proud while roads and streets bowed down before them. A few cars and a bicycle or two passed by signifying an urban jungle minus the hustle and bustle from midday crowds. Somehow, these innocent days were more relaxed in the modern days of right now and then but other than that, it was dead quiet that afternoon as a student strolled out in the open yet quiet road to somewhere (seemingly) important.

That very schoolchild in question was a carnation pink rabbit wearing only but a mere snow white training vest. A purple hair bow resting in between the ears, signifying the so-said bunny's femininity; as a matter of fact, its very owner was a girl. Secondly, she had true blue eyes that mirrored the clear skies and oceans like the color that knows of the joys of heaven and earth being one with another as if all the trouble was wiped away. More descriptively, the young hare had also a smile on her face without a care in the world, not even the pavement beneath the feet could stop her.

Feeling the outside air grow tense, she walked with great expectations as it was a Christmas carol that had just spoke of a tale of two cities written by a chaplain who would scare the Dickens out anyone 'til she saw a set of suburban building stood around an Asian domain as it stood up three stories high. A few trees were standing tall and proud even though the wall surrounded the house and blocked the trees. The sky was jaded by an emerald diffusion as so with the grass. The atmosphere was clean and lively like a cleaning solvent made from natural fruits and spices with herbal essences. There was also a gate with a diagram of ultimate power emblazoned in the epicenter with a fish-like feeling. In short, it was actually a large dojo.

Opening the sliding doors in front, the pink rabbit found herself in the living room where her father sat waiting with a newspaper in hand. He was but only an elderly panda who was inexplicably back home and inexplicably back in his old recliner, inexplicably. He had a gray short beard to prove his age while whiskers had surrounded his facial cheeks. The panda donned a light blue sash around his swollen torso.

"Master Yo, I'm home!" she called after entering through the front door of the dojo and closing them back behind.

A father named Yo glanced up from his newspaper, "oh hello, Yin; Yang's bus hasn't arrived, yet?"

"No, I'm afraid not," the bunny girl named Yin answered, "so, what's new?"

"Nothing much, check it out: **Woo Foo Save Lives**; who would've thought people would allow Woo Foo Warriors to heal victims of disease." the panda said as he held his newspaper to her in order to see the article.

Yin responded, "well, at least the town's deciding to trust us more. I mean, I know that me, Yang and our friends saved the town from Eradicus; but still, some citizens think we're menaces."

"Don't worry, Yin," Yo reassured, "everything ends out better than they begin."

"Maybe you're right," the girl has spoken as she went up to her room and came back down with a book or two.

After a mere while, everything was quiet: the pink hare read to herself along with her dear father happily like their surroundings were like a library, filled with bookshelves and serenity; just then, suddenly without warning as if it were on cue, the phone ranged out, causing the panda to reach over across the table and answered it with a simple, "hello? WHAT; w-we'll be right there!" After listening to the caller's voice, the smile had faded as Yo hung up and stared at his daughter desperately.

"Is something wrong?" Yin peeped as she turned to face him.

With precious little time, the panda thought of what to say to her, "Yin, we need to hurry to the hospital!"

"Huh?" the pink rabbit gasped as she was led out the living room by her father, "where's Yang?"

Starting up the family van, Yo took the driver's seat with Yin sitting next to him as they buckled up. The motor soon revved to life as jet black carbon monoxide flowed out of the tailpipe and entered into the fresh air. With only one foot on the brake pedal, he put the gear shift from park to reverse, slowly pulling out from the garage and onto the street; then, the brakes were stomped on again as the gear shift was now switched from reverse to drive. As a result, the wheels were in motion once again as the ancient panda drove his family to the hospital.

After a frantic frenzy lasting for fifteen minutes they reached their destination, rushed into the building with despiration filling their systems. With the paperwork in place and rational logic being used delicately, all they could do was bide their time in the waiting room; true to its term, there were many others that had a fair share of misfortunes prior to arrival. She just sat there impatiently in the waiting room biting her nails as her true blue eyes were filled with worry. Both father and daughter had the identical question brewing in their mind.

Within an hour later, an answer was just around the corner as the two of them had glanced up when the doctor came out and it was a green elephant. He was bald and had little sign of facial hair at all. The thin elephant also had blue eyes yet they were protected by teal shaded eyewear; however, he had also shared a tiresome stare that the two had as well. A white lab coat was draped over the torso along with a red tie and undershirt from beneath only buttoning the upper body as it revealed his dark brown khakis. His hands were wrapped in a rubbery cherry grip. The thin man wore footwear on his very own two feet.

"Where, where is my son?" Yo panted heavily.

The elephant responded with confusion, "he's yours?''

"Did you not hear me say WHERE'S MY BOY?" the panda raised with voice with anger, "his name is Yang; look it up!"

"I'll just explain what happened," the doctor had cringed with fear.

Yo seemed to lose control of the situation and responded, "good, 'cause I'd sure as heck WOULD LIKE TO KNOW!"

For a while, everyone looked at the three with shock and awe like this were but a movie they were all starring in, a drama to be precise that was unscripted and impromptu like life itself imitating art and vice versa; afterwards, it got quiet once again, allowing the elephant to show them both the room that this Yang was in.

"How is Yang?" the pink bunny asked as despair was filling into her system while walking, "Is... he... gone?"

"Do you wanna see him?" the doctor spoke after pausing for a second before stopping at the door and opening it.

Yin nodded, "more than anything; Yang?"

The door was opened, and the identity of the patient was revealed: a baby blue hare wearing only but a mere hospital gown. Instead of a purple hair bow resting in between the ears, there was nothing at all; as a matter of fact, it proved that it was just a boy. Secondly, Yang's eyes were closed as if he was unconscious; in fact, he even sported a black eye, blood on his face, several cuts and bruises on his arms, and scratches all over his legs pretty much everywhere. More descriptively, the young hare in a stretcher with devices attached to him, leaving the girl wanting to cry while seeing him like this.

"Now would be a good time to explain what happened," the panda place his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "is my boy alright?"

"Your son's alive... barely; but, still alive," the elephant squeamishly explained to the two.

Hearing this made Yo grabbed the poor man by his shirt, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN **BARELY?**"

"W-well, allow me to explain," and the good doctor did, "some guy who claimed to be Yang's bus driver came in with your what I could tell from Yang was beaten, stomped on, punched, and kicked; other words, he was beaten unconscious.''

"W-what; just by riding the bus?'!' Yin'd yelped as her brain was racked.

The elephant continued, "actually, the bus driver explained when he turned around to see what the commotion was about, he noticed a group of male students ganging up and started beating the heck out of the poor kid.; so, the man told us to call you. Sure, I've seen kids injured from encounters with bullies; but, I've never seen a kid hurt this badly. I just don't understand what's up with children these days.''

However, there was a clear explanation for what had happened just today. After the defeat of Eradicus, the panda had wanted her and Yang to attend a school for their chances to socialize with more kids and become normal for a change; unfortunately, the panda's attempt was in vain. Though Yin always made friends, one day after another Yang on the other hand, barely talked to anyone! What else seemed awkward, was the fact that they didn't take the same transportation home. Her brother would always get beat up on the bus or during school since he was a student who practiced in Woo Foo.

Woo Foo was actually the form of martial arts that requires both might and magic, used by many warriors, male and female alike, to combat the forces of darkness that threatened to take over the world; however, it was also a fighting skill that was wiped off the face of the Earth countless times, mostly because the previous warriors put the "I" in teamwork one too many times and died in many battles as a end result based on a common denominator mathematicians used after dividing the Xs by two to find a slope. Even so, a tall and thin bat humanoid with no name attempted to take over the world only to be defeated by Master Yo; but, in a matter of seconds, the bat along with the proud history of Woo Foo became things of what went before (and the sins of the fatherly panda as well). Woo Foo, was now known as the art of stupidity and foolishness; but, backed by popular demand, it regained its great history and meaning despite the issues encountered today...that is, up till now, of course.

Because school was supposed to be a safe place, fighting wasn't much of an option. It was troublesome that Yang couldn't fight back; even worse, spilling out his issues was out of the question! If he told Master Yo he was getting abused by the students, he would assume his son was trying to ditch or at least that's what the blue rabbit thought.

"THEY'RE DEAD MEN!" the girl hollered with anger over what the people on the bus did to her brother.

Noticing the anger from his own daughter, the panda pleaded, "Yin, please calm down."

"Oh really," Yin sarcastically shouted, "SAYS THE MAN WHO THREATENED THE DOCTOR!"

"Well, at least he spilled his guts," Yo stared at his daughter with fear.

Each moment of sight and sound was like witnessing an act of barbarism and being unable to do anything else no matter what, causing her to say, "Who... whoever did this... WILL GO TO HELL!"

"Normally, I wouldn't think of the same thing, but," her father commented as he walked over towards the bed and examined his son all over, "my boy."

"Master Yo...I can't look at this anymore!" the pink bunny said with sorrow and pity.

The mentioned panda turned to his daughter noticing tears forming in her eyes, "You don't have to; but, I just hope he won't be put into a coma."

"Mr. Yo,'' the nurse, a toucan, spoke as she came into the room, "he'll be fine, you just need to pray and wait."

"Understood; just do everything you can," said Master Yo stared down sadly to meet Yin's tear filled gaze.

The toucan responded, "don't worry, your son's in our care, but I do suggest not sending him to school soon after he checks out; in fact, I think you should write a note to that dreadful school."

"I'll keep that in mind," the panda said, "let's go."

Afterwards, they reached the family van as Master Yo started it up and took the driver's seat once again. The pink hare sat next to her father and master while the motor revved back to life as jet black carbon monoxide flowed out of the tailpipe and entered into the fresh air once more. With only one foot on the brake pedal, the panda had put the gear shift from park to reverse, slowly pulling out from the parking space and onto the street; then, the brakes were stomped on again as the gear shift was now switched from reverse to drive. As a result, the wheels were in motion once again as Master Yo drove his family out of the hospital.

Once they got home, the girl felt ready to vomit when she headed to her room. Yin just couldn't understand why someone would cause that much damage to a kid for no reason; better yet, why would someone EVEN do such a thing like that? Before that question could be even answered, her father knocked on the door just to check on her.

"Come in," the pink rabbit said.

The panda went and opened the door, asking, "Yin, you alright?"

"I'm fine, Dad," Yin muttered angrily as she glared into the mirror, "I don't understand, I'm Woo Foo and no one is trying to kill me; is my brother damned or something?"

"Yin, may I say something, please?" Yo started as he started to stand alongside her daughter.

The pink bunny noticed and answered, "okay, then."

"If there is one thing I do know, then it should be just this and this alone," the panda started as if he was about to speak about something, "your brother wasn't put on this earth to suffer, especially not like this. Everyone including him deserves to have peace without being stepped on like glass. I know that what those people have done to Yang for no reason whatsoever was almost unforgivable and completely abhorrent but trying to get revenge on them won't solve anything. Even if your brother wanted you to do that for him, the Woo Foo scrolls say that 'one drop of evil will bring a crashing wave of trouble.' You understand?"

"Yes, Master Yo; I understand," Yin spoke.

Soon, he started to hold her in an embrace and kissed her on the forehead; even though it was somewhat tight to her, the girl started to understand what his father is saying. Afterwards, Master Yo let go of the pink hare and left the room leaving the latter to ponder on these words while laying across the bed and stared at the ceiling. Needless to say, Yin had become so fixated on the ceiling she'd now started to go to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So do you like it now?

Sanzo: Honestly, no but it seems promising so I'll let this one slide; but, do any of this crap again and I'll kick your ass.

Dominique: Okay then, sir. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. More Trouble That Follows

**Author's Note:** Ah, 'tis I, PenGator3, the mastermind of narration, have come up with a new chapter. As a result of this early predicament, I bring you all this.

Sanzo: I can't believe you're doing such a thing after all we have been through.

Dominique: Ah, yes; the bottom 10% of such overall reviewers are off to make more of this and that everyday.

Sanzo: You stole that from Midnightbunny.

Dominique: What?

Sanzo: You stole that; I-I read that in the review box from that story _Catch Me Now_, about the story you've written.

Dominique: Well, if that's true, then I'd say they've got some sharp cookies over at the, uh... w-w-who is it again; Midnightbunny?

Sanzo: So, if I go up to your room right now, I'm not going to find out in your room that you stole a copy and kept it to yourself, right?

Dominique: No. (Sanzo pretends to get up and Dominique tries to run, but slips and falls on the floor) OW! DAMN IT!

Sanzo: That's what I thought; onto the disclaimer: **Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle but the story belongs to Midnightbunny. **

Dominique: Okay then; enjoy...

* * *

**More Trouble (That) Follows**

The azure wholesome skies and its puffy white clouds set the atmosphere in play as it circled the world's hemisphere with the golden yellow sun now rising up. The breeze was so gentle it titled the trees back and forth peacefully (and carefully), some of them didn't move at all; even the birds' sang an ode to the sky in a twittering set of chirps, soaring alongside the wind like dolphins out on the ocean. The flowers sprouted up from beneath the soil and kissed the fertile jade grass. A few automobiles of all shapes, sizes, makes, and even models drove through (and around) every street, road, turnpike, avenue, even bridge, tunnel, highway, freeway, and even some went off road. People were seen leaving home, most whom kissed their wives and/or hugged their kids before going to work as some went to undertake in the art of jury duty, with a few trying to get out of it on the way while others driving off to get daylight provisions.

That was known to be the next morning that had been after the assault after school and it just wasn't any better; in fact, Yin had only two kinds of emotions: happiness and depression. The happiness was stemmed from the fact that today was Saturday, one day out of the several days in the week most favored by schoolchildren like herself since education was far from the question by mere hours away. Even if the pink rabbit didn't care about it at all, relief was the only thing since homework was not even necessary to be done over the weekend, not this time because she was lucky either way. Besides, Yin was already depressed to begin with because Yang was in the hospital all because of the cruelty of indifference from the others that were still churlish after all the times they were saved. Regardless of any sense of amounting reason that spurned them into this act, the fact that remains would never ever change at all; besides, all it done was made the girl upset.

As the pink bunny took a stroll down the sidewalk, she noticed a group of about five teenaged guys chatting bitterly and for some reason they all look alike. They were all ogres that had buzzcut hairstyles, beady little eyes, siz(e)able but narrow horns on their heads that found an opening through his baseball cap without easily destroying it beyond repair, elongated mouths, unattractive looks, and no shoes on their feet at all. The only differences they all had were their sizes, hair and skin color, and of course the overall strength.

"Ha, nice job in how you beat the living crap outta the kid!" laughed the fat one, a purple ogre with blue hair and a light green horn that wore a black shirt and some green denims as Yin hid behind the bushes to listen in on their conversation.

Another one, a high [and (mighty)] yellow ogre with lime hair and a dark violet horn that wore a red shirt and some blue denims agreed while smirking, "Yeah, that Yang wimp didn't even see it coming; what a punk!"

"Those jerks," she said to herself as she slowly grew furious about the fact that those were the idiots who've hurt her brother, "they must pay!"

The pink hare had leaped away from the bushes and stormed over to the morons; as a result, one of them had eyed the pretty girl.

"Why hello, Chika; need anything?" the fat purple ogre spoke again.

One of his other friends, a short red ogre with darker hair and a green horn that wore a white shirt and some leather pants squeaked, "hey Joe, I think that's the bloody blue rabbit's sister! Ha; she's more bloody ugly than her brother!"

The gang then exploded with laughter.

"SHUT UP!" Yin screamed before landing a jaw shattering punch to the guy who made that comment, sending him off a bit by a foot or two as she continued, "I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!"

All those boys had just stared at her in awe because of what happened, not because of the response they would rarely get but because of who responded this time.

"Crikey, that gal has some fist," one of the ogres the pink rabbit had pounded earlier had commented as he started to get up and wipe some blood off his mouth.

Yin screamed with boiling indignation, "Bloody that! WHICH ONE OF YOU STABBED MY BROTHER?"

All guys were silent as if for some reason that would have evoked apprehension that would have been followed after by emotions of compunction and ignominy; yet, this was not the case.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the tallest ogre, a blue one with ginger hair and a gray horn that wore a shirt that was darker than his skin color and some gray pants, spoke up while smirking as he mocked her, "You think we're going be threatened by some wittle bunny wabbit girl?"

"YOU SHOULD BE SCARED; JUST BE GLAD I HAVEN'T KILLED YOU YET!" the pink bunny answered.

Again the tallest one responded defiantly, "Ha; well, good luck with that 'cause I'm not even trembling."

The other boys started to join in all together now as if they showed some form of brotherhood towards their fellow man, sharing the same views and exact beliefs.

"T-That's right!" the fat purple ogre called Joe stuttered, "we ain't afraid of you!"

"So beat it, girly!" the red one also followed along with his friends.

Another ogre, a forest green one with red hair and an orange horn that wore a shirt darker than his horn and some dark blue denims joined in with only a warning, "Scram!"

"You bastards…!" muttered Yin under her breath, now filled with blistering fury as she raised her voice "I'LL KILL YOU!"

She finally took action and pounced on the purple ogre, slugging a punch in the abdomen as it delivered a throbbing pain so badly the latter fell to the floor moaning in stifling agony while holding it. The others didn't take too kindly with the pink hare, especially the red one who still had some blood on his lips that needed some (medical) attention. Seeing that they were now intent on beating the living hell out of her each of them took out their own weapons; the red one pulled out a large wooden (sledge)hammer, Joe and the forest green ogre had their swords out, and the last two that pulled out their spiked clubs were none other than their leader and the (high) yellow ogre.

"You're going to regret this, girly," said the forest green ogre as they all started to take up (im)proper fighting stances against Yin.

Considering that this was still all about what had happened just yesterday evening, she was not going to even let their act of brutality go unpunished nor that those boys were never going to just simply ignore her violent response against them either; in short, the fight had just already begun. The purple one went first as he dashed towards the pink rabbit at the speed of Mach two (and maybe a half), darting his sword through the air like a missile dangerously; quickly, the latter dodged the incoming bladed weapon and disarmed it from the former's own two hands and then punched him out in his face, leaving behind a peach shaped bruised that covered most of his left cheek. Then, the red ogre went up to Yin with his (sledge)hammer, readying his weapon and so did Joe who automatically decided to go out and assist his fellow man in battle. She noticed although this was an unfair fight she decided to go ahead and fight them anyway now that she had heard enough of this. The red one swung his (sledge)hammer at the pink bunny as if he was playing croquet only for the latter to dodge th(os)e swings quickly as the former kept missing them. Then, their leader frustratingly decided that this time he along with the rest of his group had enough of Yin already so the former snuck up from behind and snatched the latter up, holding her by the slender waist as she was now struggling to get out of this unyielding grip. The red one saw this as his advantage so with all his might transferred to his wooden (sledge)hammer he raised it up once more and ran up to the unfortunate girl as fast as he can; however, in a surprising twist (of fate), she had thrust her legs up swiftly and swung them back down fiercely, striking his shins while being hit on the head very hard.

Now freed from the grip of the captor that was now kneeling in pain, the pink hare went up to their leader and started to stomp him violently, mocking and berating viciously, "oh yeah, you like that don't you, you goddamn coward; not so fun fighting against someone who knows how to put up a good defense, isn't it?"

"Stop!" he screamed in pain as he felt every second of it close to breaking a bone in his body, "g-get off!"

"No!" yelled Yin in defiance of his plea as she stomped on top of the tallest and leading male that commanded the party of five before starting to jumped up and down.

One of the followers came over to pull the enraged girl off the leader ogre with a feeble command, "Come on, girly; move your rear…!"

"BACK OFF, GREASE BOY!" the pink rabbit snarled with anger dripping from every word as she shot an evil cold glare at the forest green compatriot, "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH HIM YET!"

The insulted teen stepped back while the rest of the dirty group came forward, one of them managed to hold Yin in a restrained position and dragged her away from the sidewalk after knocking her out cold with a swing of the club to the latter's head from the high [and (mighty)] yellow ogre; needless to say, it was now over.

* * *

**Author Note:** That my friend was short; but, at least we have time for reviews though. To **Aquas DragoKnight**, thanx...

Dominique: To **Evanesense**, yessss...

Sanzo: I also feel your pain, **Graceful Phantom**; however, you should be reminded that it was Midnightbunny's idea in the first place so don't look at us.

Dominique: Another kudos to **AviTaRi**, now that we know that this story isn't crap; right, Sanzo?

Sanzo: Whatever; and, five things to **Rosie2325** I like to say: one, of course they understand what we are saying. Two, color is also your personal nitpick but next time Yang appears he'll be simply blue. Three, I see where you're getting at anyway. Four, it was done to attract new readers who may be first timers added to the growing fanbase. Five, I don't see what does indenting have anything to do with this at all so um, no.

Dominique: "Oh crap" is right, **Duskita**!

Sanzo: And of course, **XNightMistressX**, I would do the same thing to them as well, except that I would shoot them dead that is so um, thank you!

Dominique: Oh and **Fear Street Productions,** we understand what you are saying; just so you know: there is nothing wrong with pacifism. Better yet, if any of us had a problem, we would be more than happy to whack Relena Peacecraft by now; but, then again, what about Lightning Cunt Zechs Merquise?

Sanzo: Okay then; 'til next time, please read and review!


	3. A Close Shave

**Author Note:** What's up, people? It's your favorite duo, PenGator3 alive and kicking it here with a brand new chapter of our story, "No Love" for you all to read; sorry about the wait here.

Sanzo: Well you should be; ever since Ducreux'ed fucked you over on "Re: Yin Yang Who? or Yin Yang Yo! Forever" earlier this year, you've been spending so much time cooking this crap for God knows what!

Dominique: At least I took care of it this time, Mr. A-Cat-And-Fox's-Tale-Has-Only-Eight-Reviews!

Sanzo: Shut the fuck up about it, penguin shit!

Dominique: Screw you, Captain Underbite!

Sanzo: Alright that's it, you're going down!

Dominique: Mind if I throw down the disclaimer for for everyone?

Sanzo: Don't care!

Dominique: Okay then! **Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle but the story belongs to Midnightbunny. **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Sanzo: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Both: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

* * *

**A Close Shave**

The weather was starting to get warm outside seeing that the big blue skies were becoming as bright like the shiny happy people outside with only a few clouds and a squall rolling alongside the vast and magnificent atmosphere, a solar noon hovering over where every single building, big or small, was baptized in resplendent wonder. The flat and narrow concrete remained neatly on the very street, starting to burn hot like the magma of an erupting volcano as it was laying down there in the hot sun. The (en)harmonic honking and beeping of the constant traffic jam that resided in between the foreground and the background of this big city was the sure sign that this was now rush hour, automobiles of all sizes, makes, and even models were now at a greater disadvantage on the (super)highways, freeways, throughways, expressways, and even the interstates regardless of direction whatsoever. The people that had gone to work either by any means necessary from this morning were given an opportunity to just go ahead dine on their break, however and wherever they chose to do it as they please; in addition, the folks who worked around or at their own homes along with the some who were unemployed looking through newspaper ads for some jobs sat down to relax. A calm breeze strolled throughout the vicinity offering a sense of serenity to passersby; in turn, a few pedestrians (and bicyclists as well) were all aware that the breeze would keep many of them cool and unperturbed as most went to continue on with their daily lives outside their domiciles. Other than that, it was so tranquil it was as if that very proximity was near some open field that time had remembered, refusing to leave even when it was already known that the (post)modernism of civilization had colonized over there.

Of course in one of those domiciles within the quaint conurbation, there was but only one occupant inside of there so far and it was a lone panda inexplicably being back home and inexplicably sitting on his old recliner inexplicably. Master Yo was indeed the only occupant inside that dojo still living and breathing up to this very day as usual despite the current situation at hand with the old time and setting; apparently, he was used to it because it truly gave him comfort. Needless to say, it had been an eventful afternoon yesterday considering that his son Yang was still in the hospital thanks to the works of bullies and his daughter Yin's melancholy following it didn't even help matters at all. The father was currently by himself watching some newscast that had been talking about many events quite much before and after that fateful school day on the television set. Honestly, it had felt so lonely that Master Yo glanced at the digital clock and it had read out 12:15PM in a mere lime green pigment for him to clearly look and see it all at once thusly.

"Yin's been gone for a while; I wonder what she must be doing…" the panda master said silently to himself before he had quickly turned his attention back to the violet TV like nothing else had ever even happened.

* * *

Still something had happened and it was to the pink rabbit who(m) had just followed the group of miscreants to some part of town that was not too far away from where she'd left and seemed to have never come back. The buildings in this part were of respectable and satisfactory feel still there was a slum in the middle of the two buildings for it was an alleyway so narrow transportation was limited and only the pedestrians (if any) traveled through them. The dumpsters were there as well, being a literal and only temporary dumping ground for compost before it would be whisked away to a nearby landfill. Alongside with that, graffiti had painted both the walls with names, gang symbols, and obscenities as if it were part of some worldly canvas. Luckily, it was all quiet on all fronts (including the western front as well to start with); however, if there were any words to describe the serenity of how viewing the wrong side of the tracks was, anybody would pick out the very paramount word that pops into their thoughts and, if possible, say it already quickly as possible.

She soon found herself sitting up on the street once that they had let go of her just minutes after the line of scrimmage was drawn together and then stepped on over by herself and the posse respectively. There only Yin had lain still unconscious sitting up as she can barely see a faint outline of something and hear what had sounded like distant voices from a far()away land that exists in works of fiction. Those sapphire eyes were still closed as proof of the pink bunny's yet otherwise stable condition as if they were wired shut for some unknown reason, forcing these pupils to see nothing but complete and total blackness all around her regardless of direction whatsoever; in fact, she even almost sported a black eye. She also had some bit of blood on her face that was still drying up after all the punishment it had underwent upon contact with the club, evaporating into little more than a mere nothingness even as it had dripped down to the concrete. Cuts and bruises had been also sported on Yin's face like a bunch of elaborately scary tattoos made by great professionals in spite of the future repercussions it may've hold up ahead in the long run. The rest of the entire feminine body was spared from any further potential damages that could have followed after that first encounter assault recognition had instantly left the victim in a comatose state.

Somewhat hopelessly, the pink hare would have no idea whatsoever on what would follow after all this and that considering some form of malicious intent brewing in the captors' mind like stone soup or even a riverbank of molten lava.

The forest green ogre that had pulled her onto the street then questioned the tall one standing next to him about the next course of action, "what do you reckon we do with this one…?"

"I know…" Joe had beamed grimly with an elongated smile that instantly had grown extremely accustomed to his face, "let's shave her!"

"Good idea," said the slim male as he then pulled out a switchblade from his pocket, made with blended alloys of stainless steel and sterling silver mixed together before edging to the girl sinisterly.

Yin then had finally awoken back to life only to find herself held tightly by the fat one smirking whereas the slim(e) one came closer with it, the former male sneering, "now you just stay still and this won't hurt at all."

"Don't you dare!" the pink rabbit spouted angrily as the ogre brought the knife closer but the former had slapped the latter's hand away trying to knock the blade out, "if you cut my fur, I swear I'm gonna–––''

"Now, this WILL hurt!" countered the guy holding the knife as he then grabbed the girl by the ear and prepared to make a cut of herself; but, before he could even trim off a chunk of pink fur, an amber wave of grain flecked into a ray had incinerated it, burning the knife as its owner tossed it aside and writhed his hand in pain.

All had then quickly turned to where the blast came from along with Yin whom had turned as well with her eyes becoming as big as plates gasping out with shock and awe, "it...it can't be..." It was another bunny just like herself and her dear brother except that its coating of fur was a light green and much more a bit scrappier than even the latter twin altogether. The golden sun(shiny) colored iris had surrounded the dark dawn pupils even as its eyebrows were arch in a way that the newly arrived individual gave off an unholy glare. The green hare even had a purple nose unlike the tickled pink that the girl had on her face thusly as proof of being an infernal sight for sore eyes to see. The individual even bared jagged daggers from the mouth to confirm the sight of anger in its eyes like so for everyone in sight. The green rabbit also wore a training vest just like Yin and Yang as well except that it was unkempt like his fur altogether as such unlike theirs.

Either way, between the scales of amazement and shock, everyone in general felt deeply surprised in general to see the arrival of another person making its way through what seemed to be a preemptive strike.

"HEY, if you don't wanna get hurt, I suggest you BEAT IT!" a sudden harsh tone that the green bunny had spoken in had the ogres in shock, forcing all of them boys to scatter away like ants while the girl watched them go as if there had been many reasons to be afraid of the former; then, she turned her gaze back to the male who was now walking towards her and commented this, "hmm, people these days... just plain idiots; do you need any help?"

"I can help myself!" she snapped as she scrambled to her feet and began dusting off her clothes free of dirt and clumps from the pavement that she was on earlier.

Unfazed, the male individual edged closer nonchalantly to Yin and started to wonder about the situation she had gotten herself into despite that status as a highly skilled Woo Foo Warrior that specialized in magic, "how'd ya get screwed with 'em bastards?"

"That's none of your business anyway, Yuck!" the pink hare snarled angrily at the green one that was called Yuck in a way that seemed highly uncalled for, "why do you even care?"

"I just saved you from being skinned alive and this is how you repay me; humph, you should be thanking me!" he'd countered after stepping back away from as if he was slapped by her; then, he'd chuckled bitterly, making the girl cringe in disgust.

Before the laughter gone about to be quite more a bit louder and/or even demented, Yin then criticized Yuck's previous actions, "just because you prevented them from shaving off all my fur doesn't make you my hero; as a matter of fact, if I were you, then I wouldn't get used to it so why don't you just leave me alone. I can handle myself!"

"Fine…!" the green rabbit had yelled once right after he'd stopped laughing and now glared at the pink one with rage and sorrow, "I WON'T HELP YOU ANYMORE, YOU UNGRATEFUL SLUT!"

Shocked and embarrassed, she attempted to move forward but he shoved her away and stomped off, cursing underneath his breath so that no one not even the former would hear the latter at all. Still reeling from the shock and the outrage based on the change of current events so far since that late morning, Yin felt ashamed after he left for what she had said and done to Yuck despite the latter's act of kindness that had saved the former from what would have been potentially certain doom at the hands of the ogres if things had turned out more differently otherwise. The pink bunny would've thanked the green one for it, but the words couldn't come out right; even if it had been done, some random choice of words or even actions speaking louder than that would have it come all undone in the end. To her, he was a villain like the ogres that did her harm; better yet, he was more like her enemy and nothing more and nothing less could ever even change that not even by the slightest bit of lesser good or even greatest good (or so she had believed)…

* * *

**Author's Note:** At least I'm glad that's taken care of now; by the way, what does GriffinsMustFly meant by "remember to indent a new paragraph everytime you have a new speaker" and did she just call us sweetie?

Sanzo: I think this has something to do with our style of writing lately; the people think that this is the reason why we have little reviews lately and um yeah she did...

Dominique: But I don't get it, when you write stories you barely get any flack for it like when you're writing that Cat story involving Ella Mental and not to mention that you did What Would Happen "If 4Kids Got Evangelion."

Ella: Don't forget that shitty "Re: Yin Yang Who? or Yin Yang Yo! Forever" or whatever you call it...!

Dominique: UWAAH! Who are you and how the fuck did you get here?

Ella: Oh you really do even notice, didn't you; as a matter of fact, who do you think I am? I'm Ella Mental; I just snuck in by picking the lock off this door outside.

Sanzo: That's breaking and entering, madame; come to think of it, why are you here?

Ella: Eradicus sent me to inform you that you're slandering my image for fictional purposes without permission/compensation and recommend that you cease at once...

Dominique: And if we refuse?

Ella: Then we'll see you in court!

Dominique: Hmmm, fight the case or stop story writing? Now that doesn't seem fair... (lightbulb pops up above him) I know! How about I sent your turkey boy here my regards? Hyaaa! (tosses a small wooden stool at Ella but misses and breaks a window)

Ella (smirking): Wow, you really suck at aiming...

Dominique: Shut up! (tosses another stool at her)

Ella (still smirking): Really; that's the best you can do?

Dominique: I know what you are trying to do here, you goddamn psycho!

Ella (now frowning): Now listen here, penguin shit: it's psychic, PSYCHIC! (starts levitating Dominique)

Dominique (scared): Hey, what are you doing?

Ella: I'm teaching you to tell the difference between psycho and psychic

Dominique: **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. High Noon, Low Expectations

**Author's Note:** So how's it shaking everyone? We're back with an exciting new chapter of "No Love" courtesy of us, PenGator3!

Sanzo: Us? It's was your idea to post this crap story, Domino!

Dominique: Correction - it was **Midnightbunny's** idea to post this crap story; I, however, capitalized on it and made it better...

Sanzo: Whatever, just get it over with already...!

Dominique: Fine then! **Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle but the story belongs to Midnightbunny**.

Sanzo: -_-

* * *

**High Noon, Low Expectations**

The sun had started to light up over the fair city where its sunlight soused every single urban establishment and resident, big or small, in a luminous wave of glistening shine and luster. Vehicles of all sizes, makes, and even models drove through (and around) every street, road, turnpike, avenue, even bridge, tunnel, highway, freeway, and even some went off road. A calm breeze strolled through the town offering a sense of serenity to passers-by; in turn, many pedestrians (and bicyclists) were all aware that the breeze would keep many of them cool and unperturbed as most went to go home. The wind even titled the nearby forest back and forth peacefully (and carefully) while attempting to detach all the dew from the green greens on their heads; some the leaves however, fluttered up into the heavens. The sky was about to be dark anyway within a few hours from now so no one cared anyway yet.

Now was the time those very readers had been directed to Yang's room, except that he was already asleep; but, that did not mean that he was dead at all either. Apparently, it would seem that the blue rabbit in question was still tired because of what had happened yesterday after school with the bullies; perhaps, it was possible that it was so bad he could barely react. For some reason it was to be somewhat stronger than that but not strong enough to be considered lethal or maybe because he was still tired. Irregardless, Yang was sleeping in heavenly peace due to the fact that nobody or better yet nothing at all was bothering her with the taboo noise of outsiders even as the complaint had already taken form. After all, it was the least that the blue bunny could do for himself in order to be rid of this; besides, it was not like he truly wanted to be killed by someone for whatever reason even though there wasn't. In short, the boy was just fine already since no harm ever came to him so far.

There was just one problem, though unfortunately: Yang was starting to frisson and swelter in pain as his eyes tightly clenched while he'd grasp the comforter as if it were holding onto something for dear life; in other words, he was in some sort of a nightmare taking place in that bus from yesterday afternoon. Starting to see himself in the standard training vest that had looked quite frankly identical to the one that his sister Yin wore, it was clearly obvious that this nightmare was more like somewhat of an evocation from the that day in question coming back to the blue hare in bits and pieces. Then, he saw the faces of Joe and the other ogres watch dangerously, eyes making contact with the little one as it was draining the former of the energy to be resilient on behalf of education's sake. Next, Yang saw them rush in to attack him all at once as they started to draw their weapons out, not even caring about whatever rules that were set either at school, the city, or even the bus out of all places for setting. Now, the blue rabbit was starting to run away after seeing them before being forced to draw out his sword and at least try to push them back away considering the circumstances that were currently far from being normal enough to tolerate. Finally, just as the bus had attempted to make its final stop for the weekend, a whack to the head with a club owner by one of them with a maliciously smug grin had started to bleed out the very life out of him very slowly until…

"GAH, the hell?" those lavender eyes opened as Yang winced in pain; glancing around, he realized he was in a hospital room and stared at his arms to find that they seemed like they were scratched with sharp iron nails and he had the scars to assume that before he laid back down and clutched his pillow, "oh, my head." His vision started to become more blurry and distorted, proof that the blue hare was experiencing one of those dizzy spells that had made him disoriented and confused for a while to see. After a few minutes, he slipped into slumber back once more.

* * *

Outside the very hospital, the atmosphere was much more brighter and cheerier as if it had been given a prettier color than the dreadful gray; yet, just because it was shiny and all didn't mean that everyone had shared it and embraced it like if it were Christmas on a daily basis. Now here was this Woo Foo Warrior, who was supposed to be skillful in magic, and yet somehow, the girl was walking down a lonely road, the only one that she has ever known although doesn't know where it goes; but it was only her and she walked alone now on the empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams where the city sleeps and she was the only one who walked alone. Yin could feel the tears stinging his eyes and he squeezed them shut in an attempt to make them disappear; however, it would make up the fact that her shadow's the only one that walks beside her as her shallow heart's the only thing that's beating as she sometimes wish that someone out there will find her but 'til then, she had walked alone. As the pink rabbit had done so, life was walking down the line that divides itself somewhere in the mindset on the border()line of the edge and where it walked alone. Even though that Yin wasn't much of a doctor herself, let alone a certified on, she had read between the lines on what was messed up and everything's alright as the others checked her twin's vital signs to know that Yang was still alive and the former had walked alone. Yet, life's shadow became the only one that walked beside the pink bunny and its shallow heart was also another thing that's beating as they sometimes wish that someone out there would find them but 'til then they had walked alone.

All that she could think about were the people that she had encountered since yesterday and today so far. First was Master Yo, her father, the panda that Yin had viewed as the literal counterpart to her appearances, personality, and in some form and fashion, name only. Even though she was different from him, he'd actually cared for her as if she was a potted plant that was bathed in water and sunlight at the same time on a regular daily basis. Next, there was blue twin, that one particular brother who cared for each other very deeply just like he did with the girl altogether. They may have always gotten themselves into many fights with each other every now and then once in a while over many things, regardless of proportion but it wasn't even that serious. Then there was Joe and his (insane clown) posse, the ogres whom Yin had called the bastards that had placed Yang in a hospital and had robbed her of precious happiness that would have been possibly spent with him. Their actions had incurred the pink hare's new found wrath that would have made them suffer the same fate that her brother had shared or practically worse given the chance. Lastly, but not least there was Yuck, a similar foil that had reminded her of Yang altogether when it had come to differences; even though that they were the same species and were around the same age range, 'triplets' was viewed as a very strong word akin to insults and profanity alike. Even after being saved by him, rather than show a gesture of thankfulness as a small token of appreciation, Yin coldly rebuffed the duplicate with only a glower of frustration from her big blue eyes.

Feeling the outside air grow tense, the pink rabbit walked with great expectations as it was a Christmas carol that had just spoke of a tale of two cities written by a chaplain who would scare the Dickens out anyone 'til she saw home and had opened the sliding doors in front; after entering through the front door of the dojo and closing them back behind, she had went past the living room where her father sat watching the news before turning to find her wearing those scars on her face with concern.

"Yin, what happened to you?" Master Yo had said astonishingly to her upon arrival, demanding to know the reason why it had taken so long to return about a few hours ago.

Unhesitant, Yin then answered the panda with only a little dash of frustration in her tone, "I got jumped, Master Yo; those boys from yesterday, they've tried to shave my fur off…"

"Say WHAT?" the father responded disbelievingly with only anger boiling like lava but slower yet significant upon hearing what the pink bunny had said to him, "what did they try to do again?"

"I said, 'those boys from yesterday tried to shave my fur off!' Master Yo… and one of them is named Joe!" she had repeated to him, this time with anger now being shown in a bit more subtle manner for the latter to hear.

Upon hearing this again, Master Yo had slowly placed his hand over his face silently grumbling to himself silently so that Yin couldn't hear before speaking to her, "okay, here's how it's going to go down: I'm going to go give this Joe fellow here a phone call to his parents about this while you wash up a bit; will that be fair?"

"Fine then," the pink hare confirmed feeling a bit satisfied now as she had started to leave the living room slowly, "I'm going to the bathroom now."

After watching her depart from this part of the dojo that they both call home, the panda started to do the same here, this time in the opposite direction where that very same telephone that ranged yesterday to report the whereabouts and happening of his dear son with a job to uphold. Apparently, he was actually okay with the idea of his two twin children fighting anyone that had dared to oppose them or the even the entire world with the threat of a much grievous fate so long as he was aware of their intentions and how competent they were on the (ever-)changing battlefields now and then, here and there; after all, he did teach them many things and he did taught them well enough for them to utilize in life: Yin was taught to do magic while Yang worked up on might. However, school was supposed to be one of the sacred grounds for intellectuals to study the art of learning itself and become one with it altogether or better yet a safe place for everyone to nurture the future generation to learn the simple life of knowing how to love and cherish to a lesser extent. The day that the blue rabbit had started to attend one of these institutions along with his tickled pink sister, it was when their own father believed that it was safe now to worry about other things like a productive future, a family to succeed him after his passing, and perhaps an eternity of everlasting life for them both. Still, just as the future itself was looking right up ahead for the whole entire family like if noticing a smile on the face of the golden sun, the realities of the present had brought Master Yo back down to face the dark dawn of the boy's ambush set by the ogres on a school bus no less just seconds before the schoolchildren's efforts of simply working for the weekend came to fruition. The zenith of it all this madness was that these were now the same boys that had just recently done harm to daddy's little girl all because of sheer coincidence and resemblance no less and would have gone further if it had been not soon interrupted; perhaps, little did he know was that she had left out the part where Yuck had saved her. This was more like the final straw that had somehow managed to break the camel's back, that which had belonged to the panda he had taken care of and like it or not, it was time for him to take care of this situation while there was still time, and he needed to do it fast.

Master Yo had picked up the phone and started to make a call…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow... that's how you end a chapter?

Dominique: Shut up...!

Sanzo: Whatever...

Dominique: -_-

Sanzo: And what's with this "Walk Alone" crap here; have you been listening to Green Day?

Dominique: What do you think? Green Day kicks ass!

Sanzo: Well not in my department it does...!

Dominique: Why you hating on Green Day?

Sanzo: I think it's redundant the way they do their own crappy songs...

Dominique: Damnit, Sanzo; Green Day is not CRAP! (jump kicks Sanzo in the waist)

Sanzo (turns red and falls down in pain): BWAAAAAAAAAHH!

Dominique: Okay everyone, be on the look out for us as we come up with more chapters to other stories you have been waiting for so long; 'til then, **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Face

**Author's Note:** Here we are people as our story is about to thrive. PenGator3 still kicking it up with Chapter Five...

Sanzo: You know, Domino? I think I'm starting to trust you again, my friend!

Dominique: Well, you told me that I should apply myself now and then so you should be at least happy I am getting things done for you, sir!

Sanzo: At least, we got this out of the way for now... (takes out a cigarette and lights it up) Anyways, time for the disclaimer.

Dominique: Okay... **Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle but the story belongs to Midnightbunny**.

Sanzo: Let's do this...

* * *

**Face**

The bright, calm skies had circled the world's hemisphere as the astrophysical luminary hovered over the shining city where the people had lived in peace and harmony. The puffy white clouds and squalls rolled along the sunlit atmosphere even though that they didn't posed so much as a threat to become inclement weather. The trees were slowly swaying backwards and forwards against the breeze even as they were standing their ground long enough to see it all quiet on the western front like usual. The illuminating roads and streets made the concrete hot like the magma inside a typical volcano regardless of its status as confirmed by the ever changing world of today. It was a rarity to find that the people were seen hastening back home already, most of which wanted to go back to their wives and/or their kids; some wanted to go back to their comfort of their home; others just want to in their terms party like there is no tomorrow. Regardless whatsoever, Yin was one of them.

Anyways, the pink rabbit had finally found herself in the lavatory; generally speaking, the room was a little smaller than the bedroom she and her brother Yang shared inside the dojo where Master Yo housed them both inside the residence at once accustomed to the theme of water, earth, fire, and air. The air was clear and colorless as it always was since the dawn of time yet now it was filled with the abundance of her strong emotions concerning yesterday and today. The flooring was different since it was merely ceramic tiles on the ground instead of the carpentry bounded by the fiery light shades itself, the same shading found on the bathtub and the toilet frames. The walls were painted in a light coat of beige, the same color that matched the ceiling above it; speaking of the word ceiling, it was like above the terra firma which they were all colored in. Unlike most of the rooms in the house there were no windows at all but there was actually solid glass in the form of a mirror and it was blue like the shower curtain and the sink as well, suitable to the attribute of water.

Currently, Yin herself stood up in front of the mirror once after the line of scrimmage was drawn together and then stepped on over by herself and the posse respectively. There only the pink bunny had stand still conscious as she can see a reflection of herself of the aftereffects from an earlier battle on that day, identical to her dear twin brother in some form and fashion whatsoever. Those sapphire eyes were open wide as proof of the pink bunny's yet otherwise stable condition as if they were freed from the ties that bind them, forcing these pupils to see nothing but her face filled with dread; in fact, she even almost sported a black eye. She also had some bit of blood on her face that was dried up after all the punishment it had underwent upon contact with the club, now evaporated into little more than a mere nothingness. Cuts and bruises had still been also sported on Yin's face like a bunch of elaborately scary tattoos made by great professionals in spite of the future repercussions it may've hold up ahead in the long run. The rest of the entire feminine body was spared from any further potential damages that could have followed after that first encounter assault recognition had previously left the pink hare in a comatose state.

Now she knew what to do at a time like this and there was irrefutable proof that here is no time like the present to go and do something. Taking knowledge of the mixer tap's twin handles, Yin placed her hand on the one with the reddish orange ring around it; before long, water shot out of its nozzle and onto the operator's hands, bringing a (more or less) lukewarm but comfortable feeling. The pink rabbit used one of her hands to grab a nearby bar of soap quickly but carefully as possible; soon, she lathered and rubbed both her hands together for at least twenty seconds, washing well between her fingers and underneath those nails. The moment those very hands were completely covered in foam the water was fixed onto them again, this time rinsing the girl's hands around as the suds slithered down away from them and down into the drain. Yin had started gathering some water again with those newly cleaned hands and splashed her face with it all at once with no warning whatsoever. The pink bunny grabbed the soap bar once again and started washing inside and around the wounds on her face carefully so that the foam wouldn't end up getting into her eyes in order to remove whatever bacteria and other pieces of objects and dirt that may have been inside the affected areas that could have caused an infection since the fight, lathered and rubbed meticulously as if perfection was her main goal. The moment those very scars were completely covered in foam the water was fixed onto her hands again, gathering the water around and about before splashing the fluids onto them again as the suds slithered down away from those scars. Yin picked out a beige washcloth and blotted the wounds dry with it in hopes of ceasing the dripping water from turning colder than its now lukewarm temperature.

After turning of the water, the pink hare went to the bedroom alone to better reflect on those events that had transpired in a scant few days flat; in there, she had started looking up at the ceiling like if it were part of the heavens as her target was starting to visualize itself as a television that many homeowners had in their own homes. First, there was the imagery of the attackers that caused detriment to her twin yesterday that had intermingled with the fracas from today like some kind of big picture show about kids ready to kill the others they had believed to casted out since the beginning. Next, there was Yang, the boy who was born lucky yet lucky to be born with a sister on the same fateful birthday, a birthday to help love and cherish the very things they gotten and had as a reminder of how lucky they were to be alive every single year, but mostly lucky enough to survive the altercation with the others. Lastly, there was Yuck, an individual whom was surprisingly lucky to save Yin from the same one that had attempted to do her harm, only to be brushed off by the latter afterwards and a few unkind words exchanged between the two.

Soon, the pink rabbit's ears had perked up to hear a knock on the door far from the bedroom she had resided in currently, snapping the occupant back to reality as she sat up on the edge of the divan.

"Yin, can you please get the door?" a voice had echoed as it had belonged to the panda from the living room that was directed to his daughter.

Standing up on the floor at once, the girl had exited from the room and said back to him quickly at once, "alright then…"

To Yin, it was perhaps at best quite unconventional to hear of a potential visitor at the doorstep on a Saturday afternoon, especially after what had happened yesterday concerning her brother; but, under normal circumstances, it would have been seen as something to be hung on tenterhooks. Speaking of normal, Master Yo was perhaps resigned to living room like if it were his alma mater, the hometown where he was born and raised on the playground spending most of those days; this was due to him having his time on the phone. Contorting into a face of what appeared to be a newfound abundance of fresh hope like if it were the scent coming from a batch of cookies straight fresh out of the oven, the pink bunny took a deep breath and opened the front door, identifying who the visitor was at the door.

The visitor in question the stood had turned out to be nothing more than a turquoise canine bear who was a girl just like Yin was. With violet locks on top of the head with ears sticking out of them only a headband was resting over the tresses comfortably even though it looked like the visitor was wearing some kind of headgear over it. The canine bear had the lavender cheeks weren't even spared from the shaded storm of color, truly signifying the first indication of femininity. The visitor had donned purple eyes just like Yang only that they were a lot more beautiful and accompanied by her eyelashes that were neatly straightened out and lined up. The canine bear's lips were but a shade of carnation pink just like the hare up in front, sharing the color of a traditional valentine where every February was washed away. A simple mauve dress was worn over the ashen turtleneck, the latter that shared the color of the training vest that Yin currently wore on her body. The canine bear wore a matching set of Mary Janes with a pair of flamingo pink socks that matched her lips to go with the footwear standing a few inches taller than the pink rabbit.

The visitor looked at the scars on the face of her welcoming host the moment the former's amethysts had made contact with those sapphires, prompting a concern look at the latter instantly.

"Yin, what happened to you?" the canine bear exclaimed as the scars on Yin had kept the former from offering the latter the standard greeting, "you look like you have–––"

"I know, Lena!" the pink bunny had interrupted the named visitor quickly by stretching a finger out in front of the mouth out of displeasure based on the current events so far to begin with lest the former would relive those moments.

Nevertheless, the canine bear started to speak to the host anyway, "I came over here today to remind Yang that we were going out on a date tonight; is he here right now?"

"Sadly, no…" Yin had quickly said to Lena with a discouragement from within the speaker's mouth eyes drooping to face the terra firma quickly all at once, "Yang's not here at this moment, Lena."

"For real, we had planned this since Monday afternoon; did he just run out on me in search of enemies to wail on just to get out of a date again?" the canine bear exclaimed as her eyebrows arched in like a bolt from the blue struck in between them at the forehead so quickly at once.

Facing the visitor at once, the pink hare then answered the question slowly, "actually he's in the hospital now; some bullies just almost killed him yesterday just after when he got on the bus after school… those bastards. As a matter of fact, I even ran into them just a few hours earlier and gotten into a fight with them too so at least you now also know why my face looks like that right know; but, in due time these scars will go away quickly in a while."

"Well, so much for tonight…" Lena responded disappointingly upon hearing Yin's statement before asking again, albeit a bit somewhat partially concerned, "can you please take me there to see him…?"

Now, the pink rabbit started to exit the doorway she had stood under and slide the doors back to their original position before the canine bear's arrival as the former stepped onto the brilliant green at once right past the latter.

"Okay then Lena, I'll take you to see Yang; besides, I was at the hospital just this morning so there may be a chance that visiting hours are not over yet 'til 5:00," Yin re(-)joined as Lena started to follow along back to the gateway.

Finding it pointless to continue on with this conversation, the canine bear nodded in agreement and uttered, "…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I find it bland here, you know? It's like nothing happened at all.

Dominique: We had a quota to meet anyway; no use shying away from it now that spring break is almost officially over.

Sanzo: And what's with the title "Face" for anyway; is that something we're diddling the readers with, Domino?

Dominique: Actually it was something I came up with because when I had submitted it, I forgot the title and so I uhh...

Sanzo: Let's me get this straight: you mean to tell me that you've accidentally submitted without a true title and just right out of the blue you came up with "Face" and nothing else?

Dominique: If you put in that way, then yeah that's what I have done but the slug name "Beauty Is Never Tarnished" wasn't even a final answer for it since it would be seen as ironic based on what Yin had to go through, continuity wise to be precise.

Sanzo: ...

Dominique: Excuse me...?

Sanzo: Oh, just have nothing else to say here for now... like Lena here.

Dominique: What does that supposed to mean?

Sanzo: Go ask Red for all I care?

Dominique: Esscch... whatever; **PLEASE R&R!**


	6. The Trip Back

**Author's Note:** Oi here! This is just for kicks! This is PenGator3... here with Chapter Six!

Sanzo: This is probably going to be the last time I going to here this from you...

Dominique (miffed): Well, at least I'm trying hard anyway...

Sanzo: Whatever, let's get to the disclaimer anyways.

Dominique: Fine... **Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle but the story belongs to Midnightbunny**.

Sanzo: -_-

* * *

**The Trip Back**

Now, it was still a (red) dawn over the fair city where Yin and Lena were out of the open walking somewhere to where Yang was at the hospital; in fact, it would frank to say that each of the girls had only one of the two kinds of interchangeable emotions: the latter had shared happiness and the former shared depression. The happiness was stemmed from the fact that today was Saturday, one day out of the several days in the week most favored by children like themselves since education was far from the question by mere hours away. Even if the canine cub did care about it at all, relief was the only thing since work was not even necessary to be done over the weekend, not this time because they had all the time in the world so to speak. The actual reason wasn't because of the blue rabbit's predicament but rather of discovering the time to take a relaxing stroll between friends. The depression to begin with was due to hectic turn of events involving Yang and the bullies from yesterday intermingling with the scuffle between the same ones just earlier today. The sheer fact concerning this strange yet somewhat nightmarish encounter with those ogres made it look like the pink one was to suffer the same fate; perhaps, if it wasn't for Yuck, then it would be simple to say that it wouldn't have been either read or written by anyone with anything at all. Nevertheless, Yin was alive and well and so was her brother despite the injuries, not to mention that Lena was friendly face to rely on for structure and support at once; in general, it was as if time took form and spoke to the former saying, "there thou art happy."

As the girls were about to approach another turn across the street on the sidewalk, the canine cub took her eyes of the sky and started looking ahead upfront to see something: it was a streetlight displaying the signal to sojourn amblers for that vehicles of all sizes, makes, and even models drove through (and around) every street, road, turnpike, avenue, bridge, tunnel, highway, and freeway even as some went off road.

Hitting a button at the sides, the pink bunny turned to face the canine bear as if to start a colloquy between friends, "so what were you planning to do tonight anyway?"

"Didn't I tell you already when I got here…?" Lena had answered Yin with a hint of annoyance from merely hearing the recently answered question, "that should be something I should be asking you instead."

"You're right; now that you've mentioned it, I am not really sure what am I going to do tonight since all this madness had happened to me in a flash," the pink hare had then said to the canine cub unsure of it.

Lena then responded to that statement a bit less bluntly, "well, since we have a change in our plans do you wanna come to my house tonight anyway?"

"Well, gee I really don't know if I want to go tonight anyway…" Yin stuttered a bit as if it were a sign indicating that she was starting to feel unsure of herself right now, "it seems a bit too soon to ask me that question; besides, didn't we screw up the slumber party I threw long ago…?"

"Look, what's past is past so don't dwell on it that much, okay," the canine cub retorted to the pink rabbit's statement bluntly, not wanting to think of the reminiscence concerning this slumber party from before.

Yin sighed before noticing that the lights have changed, causing the flow of such (en)harmonic traffic that blocked their path to cease and grant them passage all at once, commenting quickly for an uncaring Lena to hear, "well, the light's green now; let's go on ahead."

After such a calmness passing over and lasting for what had appeared to be at least bits and pieces of scant minutes tops the girls had reached the destination, walking into the building with composure filling the system that had belonged to them at once. With the chairs in place, all that could be done was to bide some little bit of time in the waiting room time that could be useful for them to try and get things straighten up; true to its term, there were many others that had a fair share of misfortunes prior to arrival. The canine cub and the pink rabbit just sat there a few seats apart from each other in the waiting room as their jewel colored eyes were filled with the identical question brewing in their minds.

Within almost a half-hour later, an answer was just around the corner as the girls had glanced up when the doctor came out and it was just a mere toucan that Yin had seen yesterday afternoon. The doctor was dark like the dead of night itself but had no intention fixated on defying the earliest code set by the pioneering ancestors that wore same brand name job. The earthen brown eyes were protected by teal shaded eyewear over the tropical mandible; however, the woman had also shared a tiresome stare that the two had as well. A snow white lab coat was draped over the torso along with a ferric cross pendant and undershirt from beneath only buttoning the upper body as it revealed the toucan's dark brown sarong. The woman's hands were wrapped in a rubbery cherry grip but there was no sign of footwear on her very own two feet for they were claws, a sound reason that more gain more ground compared to the fact that the pink bunny had worn nothing on her own two feet.

"So you're back…" the toucan said to Yin before dropping into a more concerned look the moment the former had seen the scars on the face, "what happened?"

"I don't want to tell you; we just came here to see Yang," the patient's sister answered the woman, not wanting to relieve the hours earlier where her unfortunate encounter with those attackers ended with another encounter from a familiar face.

The flabbergasted toucan soon nodded, "I see."

"Now would be a good time to explain what happened yesterday," Lena place her hand on Yin's shoulder, "is he alright?"

"Of course, he is; why else would he still be here?" the woman said to the girls as she led them off out of their seats and started following her to the room.

The door was opened and Lena couldn't barely believed what she had seen: there, a blue hare was in a room still unconscious as he barely sees a faint outline of something and hears distant voices. Those amethyst eyes were still closed as proof of his condition as if they were wired shut for some unknown reason, forcing these pupils to see nothing but blackness all around him regardless of direction whatsoever; in fact, he even sported a black eye. Yang also had blood cleaned off his face that was there since only yesterday after all the punishment he had underwent upon confrontation with the ogres. Several cuts and bruises had been sported on both the blue rabbit's arms like a bunch of tattoos made in spite of the future repercussions it may have hold up ahead, the same ones that his sister worn on her face even though she had dealt with it carefully like any survivor should. The hospital gown was all there serving as clothing for him nonetheless.

The canine cub approached Yang who was sleeping quietly in a stretcher with devices attached to him, wanting to hug and kiss him for seeing him like this; irregardless, Yin heard Lena's comment blandly, "whoa, whoever those people were, they certainly done a number on him, I'll say."

"Indeed, this boy had suffered so much it made me wonder what kind of people would do such a terrible thing; after all, I feel your fury and pain as much as anyone else in particular," the toucan added on to it based on the situation at hand itself, "he's still alive but I'm afraid he won't be going to school anytime soon once he checks out."

"Figures…" the canine cub spoke flatly as she examined the blue bunny at a distance, not wanting to show any emotion whatsoever that would make things worse.

No matter, the boy's sister decided that sticking around would not make the situation any better but rather a lot more worse than this considering her episode from Friday did no good whatsoever so she grabbed Lena's hand and started to leave, saying to the woman quickly, "goodbye, ma'am!"

Now, the girls found themselves back outside the hospital like they were before earlier that very fateful afternoon, this time feeling as if the moment was soon interrupted.

"Well, that was rude!" the canine cub had said to Yin, the former slowly snarling from that suddenly impulsive decision the latter had made just earlier, "is there something else you're leaving out, Yin?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said no…" the pink hare answered hopeful that some entity wouldn't suddenly contradict this statement; true to it, nothing happened at all much to the short lived air of relief.

Despite this, Lena demanded Yin with two simple words, "spill it..."

"Yesterday, when me and Master Yo seen Yang lying there, I felt like I was going to go find them and kill them; today, I almost got my wish: while I had managed to find those bastards, I didn't even get to kill one of them…!" the pink bunny started to whimper as every word slip into a different tone, "I felt like I was going… to…"

"It's alright, Yin; you're alive and that's all that matters to me…" the canine cub interrupted by cuddling her friend nearby with both arms outstretched at once.

Taking notice of this kind gesture, Yin said to Lena quietly whispering, "thank you, Lena; you're the best…!"

Whether the conversation had started to make the pink hare cry or angry was beyond reason since she refused to allow her thoughts and emotions about what had occurred yesterday and earlier today altogether to get in the way of something she'd considered important: a loving family and kind friend, two things that had stood by in the faces of murderous enemies that had surrounded her and complete strangers who fought against them thanklessly; after all, this was far beneath her for go on worrying about them to begin with nevertheless.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, we got the girls and the hugging all right for this on; what we're missing here is some of the lily-liver McLo- (Sanzo smacks Dominique with a paper fan) Ouch! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?

Sanzo: NOT IN THIS FIC YOU'RE PUSHING THIS POISON IN, DOMINO!

Dominique: AW, COME ON; WHY NOT?

Sanzo: YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS ABOUT YANG HERE SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT OR I SWEAR I WILL SHOVE COTTONBALLS DOWN YOUR THROAT IN YOUR SLEEP FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS!

Dominique: EEP...!

Sanzo: We'll be back with Chapter Seven of _No Love_ after a quick rendevous with Team Fortress 2, Yin Yang Yo, and Regular Show; but for now, please read and review!


	7. Girls Night Out Makeups Euphoria

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone; this is PenGator3 once more with a new chapter to the long awaited story of ours, _No Love_. In response to fan complaints taking up at least thirty percent of its total reviews, we have decided to comply to their request in hopes that you and the rest of our future readers won't succumb to being shown a wall of text.

Sanzo (lights up a cigarette and puts it in his house): ...

Dominique: Also, before we begin this chapter I wanted to say that we have had some fun writing some stories but I'll tell you what is not fun ––– Death Eaters. Death Eater are sorcerers, evil people who are willing to sacrifice you, you friends, your family, and maybe your little dog too for a master's plan that most will normally give out a good reason to be filled with utter regret later on in their lives; besides, there's no use demonizing heroes as such because they are good people fighting against the like who have much to apologize for anyways.

Sanzo (takes a long drag from his cigarette): Now you know...

Dominique: And knowing is half the battle; now, onto the disclaimer: **Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle but the story belongs to Midnightbunny**. Now relax and enjoy...

* * *

**Girls Night out Makeups Euphoria**

Generally speaking, when it comes to what a wonderful world as it is, it's nevertheless certain that living beings are the ones that thrive because of how many things individuals have in common with one another, personified or otherwise; particularly in this case, it was concerning two of which at once: the black sky over the world that called it night and the pink rabbit in the world whom was named Yin. For starters, they were young: the eventide only had at least a third of the day to show its greatness whereas the girl had but a few years before she became an adult. Another thing was that they were both vibrant: the night had a beauty that was populated by the stars that were strewn throughout sky for the life of the sun (that which was) named moon to watch over while she had a myriad amount of vast concentration that was brought out from those training days of the past. Also, they were very bright: the night was a twilight princess, thy name crescent that gave off a purely and soulful silver and Yin had a shred of intelligence that served her queenly in publicity when the situation called for it like an adviser. Even so, they were both round like a circle: the moon was like a planet that can be seen from the sky while the pink bunny was like every other person that many would come into contact every now and then. But most of all importantly, they were dark and saddened: the night was time when temperatures cooled down a bit and the girl was feeling helpless against the world in particular that made her a victim of circumstance somehow.

Of course, there was also the fact that everyone and everything in this world had an antithesis to one another; in this case, the life of the sun named moon and the life of the pink hare whom was named Yin had such: the blue sky over the world that called it day and the blue one in the world whom was named Yang respectively. For starters, they were like elders: the sunlight only had most of the day to show its brightness whereas the boy had a sense of humor serving to counteract the training daze at the time. Another thing was that they were both beauteous: the daylight had a virginity that was occasionally intermingled by the traveling clouds that were strewn throughout the sky for the sun to watch over while he had a myriad amount of flair and finesse. Also, they were very bright: the afterglow had sounded the daybreak's bell that was called the kingdom of the sun that gave off a rich hearty gold and Yang had a shred of intelligence that served him kingly in secrecy when the situation called for it like a spy. Even so, they were both round like a circle: the sun was like a planet that can be seen from the sky while the blue rabbit was like every other person that many would come into contact every now and then. But most importantly, they were light and warm: the daylight was time when temperatures heated up a bit and the boy had feeling of care for his family.

Nevertheless, one thing was simple: Yin was alone in the night like a thief stalking for a residence or business to target instantly at once for a methodical killing to fence away. Yang was away from her thanks to the work of the bullies that had recently threatened the pink hare life they both hang in the balance. Thinking about her friends from the past was of too much pressure to deal with at a time like this, especially after what those males had done to her today; however Lena, Yang's one and only girlfriend, had made contact at a time like this after when things started to get worse. Most of all, Yuck was far out of the question to even be considered worthy of assistance for Yin since that they had been regarding one another as mortal enemies at their worst. At least with her father, Master Yo, there for the pink rabbit and her twin brother, this setback could be merely nothing short than a thing of the past, a triumph of the will if many would may suggest.

To be honest, alone was such a strong word to describe her out there in the cold cruel world of tonight; after all, she had someone whom was on her side to face it bravely and it was a canine cub. Yin reminded Lena much of the former's brother because of such traits they both shared at once: age, interests, friendships, and personality; all the things that bring up the good memories from the past. The canine cub even had friends of her own as well other than the ones she had shared alongside with the pink bunny. Though seeing Lena was a surprise to Yin since the day Yang got hurt afterschool, a friendly face was all that the young girl needed to help her cope throughout the rest of the remaining weekend. Besides, all that the pink hare could rather think of to herself silently was no more wasting time and no more lonely nights to dwell upon, just life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness for the lot of them.

Anyways, the pink rabbit had finally found herself back inside the bedroom within the dojo again, the same one from last night that she was in albeit with the canine cub as a friend. The ceiling had a spinner fan suspended ten feet from the ground while acting as the main source of light in this room like usual ceilings had. The background, better yet known as the walls that served as the foundation to the vast bedroom, was surrounded in a curious yellow while being five yards away from the epicenter. The floor was basked in a tufted and jaded carpentry which was purchased at a fair bargain and then later vacuumed and steam cleaned afterwards. There were only but two sleigh beds that rested against the walls they've belonged to: one was a blue race car with a matching comforter and another was a pink divan with its four heart shaped bed posts. There were also some matching nightstands near both of them had a fluorescent lamp that stood up to a half of a yard with analog alarm clock sitting on top of them both. There was even an oversize yet slender television set inside the bedroom and it was on already as it is, watched by the two girls.

Speaking of which, the (goggle-)box had currently focused on a newscaster holding a small stack of paper for the two to see at once; that newscaster in question was of an elven kind no less. For starters though, the person on the screen was also a male just like her brother and father were, nothing more or nothing less. Secondly, the elf had some curly hair that was eddying up from underneath the hat which was orange like the standard color of an autumn leaf in the winds of change. The newscaster wore a set of clothing that matched his deep plum irises that was similar to Master Yo's eyes as well albeit with a darker epicenter; in fact, the former had a bobble on the tip of his tuque that was in a lighter shade than his clothes. The elf even sported what had appeared to be a pair of boots made with some kind of comparable cloth on his feet with soft edges.

"Good afternoon, Trycross and this is the Elf News Network, short headlines from short people; give us a boost and we'll give you the world," the newscaster opened with a toothy grin before dropping to a serious look, "I am F. L. Smelfman; Nancy O. Delffa is not here at this hour tonight. Our top story: today, a local inner city public school may find itself coming under fire when a local student had been attacked yesterday afternoon at a bus stop by five teenagers upon exit. As of yet, some details have been released about the attack, including the fact that eleven year old local Woo Foo Warrior Yang was reported to be trampled, stomped on, and kicked repeatedly soon after getting off the school bus. The attack took place at around 4:20PM leaving at least a few witnesses including the driver and the entire district in overwhelming shock and outrage; additionally, the whereabouts of the attackers and any possible sightings of them are currently unknown as of this moment in time right now. Nevertheless, doctors at ACL Hospital are now fighting to save the life of that brave young boy who–––"

Soon, the delineation had substituted from that of the named male residing behind the bureau to a panorama of a threesome of instrumentalists onstage anterior to the ocean of copious cheering addressees in attendance.

"I heard enough for now…" was all that Yin had said after pressing the button on the clicker in front of Lena to see the sudden change in moving pictures onscreen.

Looking at all this here and there quickly had made the canine cub reply, "damn girl, you must have been shook up pretty badly about what happened yesterday."

"Please don't remind me about it," the pink bunny interrupted Lena instantly, the former's palm already directed itself to the latter's face separated by scant few inches, "I almost gotten killed today so the last thing I want to do now is die of embarrassment."

"It's a good thing you can heal though…" the canine cub replied not too soon, amazed that her friend's face was freeing itself from the accumulating cuts and bruises of the living daylights.

Focusing back from the television screen quickly at once, Yin spoke to Lena, "it was nothing; you train yourself in Woo Foo for just one year in the dojo and this is what happens to you: save the day, go to school, come back home – the same song and dance from before."

"Wow, ain't that the truth…" the canine cub had agreed with the pink hare's answer in the same shareable mood, "I'm just glad that you two are alive; I don't know what I would do if either of you–––"

"Lena… not another word about it…!" Yin gently warned Lena before focusing back on the television yet again, hoping that the horrid memories of yesterday (mid)afternoon and today were finally put out of her mind at once.

Soon, by watching the television up close and personally they had quickly come to know who those people onscreen were: three snow white downy felines with a fair share of physical differences of color schemes in their clothing, from the bows on their heads and to the congruent footwear. One had mushroomed into a crimson lotus theme which was matching the wearer's eyes as the white cat held up a microphone a few centimeters from the nose. The second cat had a similar theme and eyes that were the colored indigo, raging like a ferocious tidal wave while holding onto a guitar in those two hands plucking a set pattern of string notes in quick succession. The last (but not least) musician was green like the fresh assortments of the thorny bamboo that shot up from the earth, sitting behind a set of drums with some thick staves in each hand that struck them all by means of synchronized cacophony.

The girls had looked on at the musical performance of the feline triad with borderline indifference, seeing that it was on the other hand the least of both their worries whatsoever.

Aside from the notes emerging from the speakers of the audiovisual device, the canine cub started to speak to the pink rabbit once more, "so what do you think happened with the others?"

"You mean the villains?" Yin's ears had perked up to Lena's question slowly "well, after when we had Eradicus defeated and banished there was another named Ferocitus that had showed up and fought against us lately ever since April but that was months ago; other than that, no one had caused any trouble lately anyway."

"Well, I better get back home early now; sorry I can't stay with you any longer," the canine cub said after standing up off of the carnation bed right near where the bunny was with a fatigued gape.

Yin turned from the screen to face Lena preparing to leave the bedroom saying, "but it's only 7:11…"

"Yeah, I know but these crops aren't going to harvest themselves at sunrise; besides, after what happened to him, there would no use sticking around after dark…" the canine cub responded back at her friend, the pink hare with a happy wave, "goodbye, Yin; I'll see you tomorrow."

Now, as for Yin, she was truly alone again, naturally.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well that's it for today; now if you excuse me I have articles that are due which I have not yet started writing. I was supposed to had done something anyways but I didn't so see you around; goodbye!

**PLEASE R&R!**


	8. A Brand New Day

**Author's Note:** Ah, well we meet again readers on our latest chapter of No Love, courtesy of yours truly, PenGator3; pardon us for not having responded after our time in dormancy.

Sanzo: You mean, "pardon yourself" Domino; I wasn't the douchebag who had taken damn too long to produce another crap chapter.

Dominique (turns to Sanzo): Why do you have to be so mean?

Sanzo: Take a wild guess...

Dominique (rolls eye): No matter, we still have a show to run so **Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle but the story belongs to Midnightbunny**.

Sanzo (now alone): Sanctimonious Asshole... (hears a blare and turns to find a machine issuing a white paper)

Machine: Shonen Sanzo, you are fined fifty cents for a sotto voce violation of the verbal morality statute.

Sanzo (pulls out a revolver angrily and shoots at the machine five time): Fine this, scrap heap!

* * *

**A Brand New Day**

Now it seems that today was just a brand new day and for good reason: the memories of nobody were left behind in the dust bowls of the past; of course, it was theoretically the same like every other day. Nevertheless, the golden sun had started shining bright as of now, free from the clouds that threatened to deliver upon a downpour while liberating the city and perhaps by extension half the world in general from the darkness of night. A few vehicles of all sizes, makes, and even models were seen driving throughout (and around) every street, road, turnpike, avenue, even bridge, tunnel, highway, freeway, and even off road in smaller densities. Somehow, the weekend was almost over but there were at least many surmountable yet ethereally countless hours left to go on since the day had just began; after all, tomorrow would begin another week's worth of drudgery. Everyone hated that simple fact of life alone but they all knew their place not to try and change anything about it lest the risk of a sudden cataclysm would overcome the reality; besides, that was just the way it was: the circle of life itself ––– nothing more, nothing less.

Yin slept on the sleigh bed that was inside the bedroom no more than mere hours ago and still snored quietly to the point that it had never existed; abruptly, she'd suddenly gasped herself awake, sitting up in the bed in heavy panting as she looked around in the barren room where he'd dwelled; still, Yang was nowhere in her sights. The pink rabbit only found out to see that she was already in her noteworthy attire right now as the bare feet touched the dark green carpentry floor slowly. She looked at the alarm clock to find that it was 7:11 AM in bright colors with a tired look in her eyes, a sign that her slumber was anything but completely sound. With rays of sunshine peering through the blinds and windowpane, Yin slowly mustered up the strength to focus upon the real and started to leave her bedroom, speaking incoherently as she headed towards the bathroom nearby as the weary sapphire's eyes were still partially glued to the floor in front of them below.

In next to no time at all, the pink bunny had finally reached the lavatory, shutting the door behind her as went towards the sink and picked out a beige toothbrush; conjointly, she opened up cap from a tube of toothpaste, separated the crown by itself, picked up the tube, constricted out some on the bristles, sat the toothpaste back down whereas the toothbrush raised upward in its place, brought the bristles to her teeth, and started brushing them. Going to the back teeth, she started to work in a clockwise direction the moment her toothbrush pointed the bristles toward the gum line, in an acute angle of a circular motion; quickly, the bristles rolled away from the gum line as it swept the surface of the tooth, removing whatever was left of the food and plaque on them. Yin continued working in a clockwise direction as she ended with the lower molars on one side, repeating what she did earlier as it was now for the inside surface of the upper and lower molars. The pink hare then started to brush the back surface of her upper-front teeth as the tip of the toothbrush head was the only section that was in her mouth, directing the bristles toward the gum line with a flicking motion down the surface of the tooth going on for at least three times. The tip of the toothbrush's bristles faced toward the gum line again as it flicked away upwardly in a sweeping motion twice, brushing the biting surface of her upper and lower premolars and molars respectively and circularly. Yin brushed her tongue around spherically for thirty seconds with another following along as her taupe toothbrush clean the insides of her cheeks, bringing a rough approximate time of merely one minute. Soon, the pink rabbit finished brushing her teeth by rinsing them all out with mouthwash as she spat the disgusting contents out into the sink; a somewhat fake smile was flexed in the mirror as it assured that she got the job done well. She then turned on the sink, washing the toothbrush free of fluoride, and sat it down in a nearby cup; sequentially, she had also turned the water off, brought the cap and the tube of toothpaste together, closed them tightly together, sat the toothpaste back down on the edge of the sink, picked out some floss from the cabinet and left the lavatory.

Flossing some teeth on the way there, Yin had returned to her bedroom in little time in all now a bit ready to take on the day; however, she had to tidy up her bed first. Looking at one of those matching sheets, the pink bunny first started to match up one of its corner to another corner of the mattress as she tucked them both in between until they were securely pulled around the bed, free of any remaining loose bits whatsoever. Next, she had decorated her divan with a warm comforter, spreading it out evenly over the bed as her own two hands had ran through the middle of it all to remove any potential wrinkles or creases that had existed. Lastly, Yin had remembered the pillows and picked them up, fluffing the two at once instantly before putting them back at the top of the bed afterwards.

Now, the pink hare started to exit the home she had slept in and slide the doors back to their original position before stepping onto the brilliant green at once right past her at once, still bathed in happiness and sadness. The happiness was stemmed from the fact that today was now Sunday, another twenty four hour period's worth of fun that was also favored by schoolchildren like herself since education was far from the question anyways; even she was lucky to be visited by a kind visage such as Lena. Unfortunately, Yin was still depressed however to begin with because her brother was in the hospital all because of the cruelty and indifference from the still churlish ogres, irregardless of any amounting reasonable sense that spurned them into this act; the fact that remains alone had made the girl very upset enough to confront them yesterday. But, it was a time to cherish the last of the remaining weekend for soon the pink rabbit would have to be forced to face the next batch worth of school days alone this time of the week. After all, neither tears nor prayers would ever wipe away the past since the initial phase was already over but it would only be up to her alone to triumph over that uncomfortable memory.

She, the Woo Foo Warrior supposedly skillful in magic that was named Yin, once walked down a lonely road now at last had brought herself over to the quickly growing phenomenal homestead free of stereo. To the pink bunny, it would have been beautiful to see that underneath those spacious skies there were amber waves of grain near the purple mountains' majesty that had looked down upon the fruited plain within the pallet. There was however a lavender wooden fence which had guarded the entire area nonetheless as it sat still on terra firma, planted neatly near the one road that stretched itself from side to side where she had come from. A tall dark silo had stood by the house alone as it guarded the residence with its own well being standing lonely like an island that shared a named with writing utensils but mocked as such constantly by many in essence. At this rate, that wooden house by itself was currently in Yin's line of sight as she approached with little to no caution whatsoever by mere seconds of time and distance.

Only then, the vermillion door stood up as the postern to such a picturesque residence where the pink hare was about to set foot in as she had knocked upon there at once, hoping for an answer; as her feet remained on the welcome mat the door had finally opened itself in front, certainly the work of a homeowner responding to the gentle sound from before. The homeowner in question that had answered her was another turquoise canine bear just like Lena but taller and masculine instead. He was wearing a light pink hat on top of his head that had giant bite mark at the peak, a color that was matching his shirt yet at least a shade tad bit lighter than the fur which was on Yin's body while being overshadowed by azure overalls. On his feet, the bear had himself wear a somewhat dirty pair of black tar boots so that the cold would not take the low route and strike him down with an illness, a fact that hadn't struck a single train of thought for the pink rabbit to do for herself.

Much like how it didn't take long for the visitor's actions to be met with an instant response, neither did it take any longer for the homeowner to remember the identity of said individual.

"Oh, good morning Yin, you're early…" the turquoise bear had greeted the young and restless Yin instantly upon answering the vermillion door earlier.

Standing off the mat aback from the homeowner by a scant few inches, the pink bunny responded to him quickly at once, "hello Mr. Trevor, I came here to see Lena today; is she around?"

"Ah, my daughter has just gotten out of the bathroom; she may be in her room getting herself dressed…" Mr. Trevor had answered Yin's question with little hesitance before continuing onward, "do you wish to see her?"

"Yes sir; I would like to see her…" the pink hare said as she entered the turquoise bear's residence quickly.

While searching for Lena inside the heart of the homestead itself she had dwelled in, Yin had come across a darkening brownish goldenrod door that was obviously unlocked and pushed it open to discover the former's position: a quaint little bedroom; although it wasn't actually the true concept of royalty, it still had things that were still considered based on the average bedchamber in an otherwise average home. The wondrous ceiling had an active spinner fan that was suspended ten feet from the ground while acting as the main source of light inside this very room like usual ceilings had. The background, better yet known as the walls that served as the foundation to the vast bedroom where the canine cub had dwelled in, was surrounded in a pale avocado while being five yards away from the epicenter and each other. The floorboards that the pink rabbit had stepped on were ligneous throughout the entire room, uncolored by any palette other than the various shades of blue. Two different windows were present even though they were both closed: one was a bay window covered up in one layered set of bleached white shutters underneath the closed cerise curtains facing in the northern direction of the occupant's viewpoint and the other, a casement window having only the same set of draperies that faced in the western direction. The small sleigh bed that was well rested against the southern wall, though fluffy like a cloud yet small as a crate, was donned in a soft sky blue comforter with nothing more than a set of thin forest green sheets accompanied by amethyst pillows which all three of them were aligned neatly; also, there were four posts on each corner of the bed that were round and soft like a foursome of croissants. About three coffee dressers were nearby the walls: one was at the northern direction with a television set standing above it but two of them however were next to each other sharing the southeast angle with only one of them half the size of the other. The matching nightstand had a fluorescent lamp that stood up to a half of a yard while wearing an orange lampshade over it to cover the light bulb inside it; however, the power was off for it was not in use.

Nevertheless, Yin had found her friend Lena in a scant few seconds anyways and they both left the bedroom afterwards, no longer finding any purpose whatsoever to stay in here any longer than ever.

After closing the door right behind them slowly, the canine cub then said to the pink bunny at once, "you seem ready to start the day, aren't you Yin?"

"Am I ever…!" Yin had exclaimed quietly to Lena, "want to go and visit my brother?"

"Sure, I bet that he must fine after a good night's rest," the canine cub replied as she and the pink hare set off into the outside world once again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well I hope you all rest up because coming up next is new chapters of _4Kids Does Team Fortress 2_, _Re; Yin Yang Who? or Yin Yang Yo! Forever_, and _Regular Show: Know Your Stars_; but for now, please read and review while I write and publish onward!


	9. First Sunday

**Author's Note:** Well, so much for the timing... it has been a long time since we had ever touched a fanfic for the sake of an update, let alone the Yin Yang Yo fandom itself; **PenGator3** would like to apologize for the inconvenience once again anyway.

Sanzo (seething): You mean _you_ apologize, you fucking slacker; you need to at least reevaluate your sense of priorities here since nobody watches it anymore.

Dominique (groans): Chalk that up to Disney XD; the only things that's on there now are Zack and Cody, Fish Hooks, and some fucking Naruto: Shippuden!

Sanzo (cools down): First off, Fish Hooks is on Disney Channel, FYI; secondly, I'd stopped caring about Naruto long ago. Besides, I'm angry about this too anyway but remember that we have a job to do for now so let's begin the disclaimer...

Dominique (annoyed): Fine... as you all know, Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle, not Walt Disney, not Disney Channel, and especially not _Michael_ _FUCKING_ **_EISNER!_**

Sanzo: You know, just one more chapter and the disclaimers will be finished already...

* * *

**First Sunday**

The lukewarm atmosphere had now remained with its aura gray and dingy like if it belonged to a coolly jaded adolescent victimized by a patriarch's political aspirations since early infancy as a hovering golden sun was flying over the fair city after last night's moon and stars had come and gone for now. With the passing clouds left behind, it seemed settled that the fact of how it had carved a trail of ambivalence from behind once more has proven to be duly incommodious. While that there were automobiles of all shapes, sizes, makes, and even models that drove through (and around) moving on every inch of territory. As everything had already just remained the same as it was like only yesterday, people would still find it typical to not find anything out of the ordinary, except for Yin of course concerning that dreaded Saturday so long ago. While that there were some people going to work either by car, train, boat, plane, or even on foot, they would stand the risk of being outweighed by those that stayed at home all day and those who spend a fraction of theirs at an ecclesiastical function combined; of course, there were still those who worked around or at their own homes and/or sought for some employment even as of today.

On this otherwise fair and just morrow there exist two females, she the rabbit, and Lena the friend, both alike in dignity in the quiet conurbation, a scene of still life now playing to its own resonance. With news of a recent strife, the trigger to another anecdote is written within a later chapter to the growing ancient history of violence, its newest addition belonging to the ogres' appendages. From into the world the predetermined subsistence of the differential twins, a roving band of miscreants took their amity whose misadventures' piteous overthrow done by the latter's attack has buried the former's happiness. The fearful passage of such sorrowful time and the continuance of their growing pains, which even turquoise's arrival, couldn't be removed instantaneously is now the two days' traffic of this stage. If such patient oscillation of those inhabitants within and beyond the very boundaries of this reality are in attendance, then whatever that had been, is, and/or will be missed must be their toil that shall strive to mend.

Nevertheless, the two girls had already exited the homes that they had slept in and went out onto the brilliant green at once, happiness and sadness all personified in coexistence. The happiness of a fun Sunday would be enjoy by schoolchildren like herself who were even lucky to be visited by a kind visage of friendship, a magic that can be shown and/or seen interchangeable just like the Woo Foo that Yin practices. Unfortunately, the pink bunny's depression however had still remained, a crucial knowledge that Lena had already picked up upon since that ill–fated yesterday afternoon. All that needed to be done was to just cherish the last of the remaining weekend for soon the two girls would have to be forced to face the next batch worth of education by tomorrow's beginning. At least with sorrow, Yin would basically outright refuse to be alone to perhaps triumph over that uncomfortable memory of Yang's horrific defeat; after all, the twins had fought valiantly against more than their lion's share of opponents here and there. Besides, even that pink hare had proven herself more than capable of holding her own in spite of whatever odds that could be faced; even so, the canine cub was there as well, proving that friendship can be the same kind of magic that the former performs, easier to show as it can be seen. The relationship between the two females was irrefutable proof of such a basis in question, the same kind that had defined the bonds within the family of three themselves.

The girls had now approached the street on the sidewalk, its streetlight displaying a rather different signal, no longer sojourning amblers for the random vehicles that would drive through (and around) anything smoothed with earth but to encourage them to get to the other side like ducks leading their young away from their surrounding dangers of earth itself.

"So what do you suppose is going to happen to those guys right now?" Lena had finally spoken up as they started to cross the street upfront.

Trailing in the wake of the eldest, Yin had answered back hesitantly, "to be honest, all I could remember was that my father was going to call their parents but I haven't been paying attention that much."

"I see then; you must have been pretty brave for trying to stand up for him…" the canine cub spoke as soon as a different signal started flashing with digits aside, "these boys must have been goddamn crazy to do such a thing."

"Tell me something I don't know…" the pink rabbit had sighed in exasperation while they had just crossed the street past them; as soon as the bright numbers finally reached its lowest common denomination possible, a hatchback or two had quickly just been passing through.

As a friendly calmness started to bathe the conurbation with quaint breezes, the two girls had reached the hospital, sitting on the chairs in place within the waiting room from yesterday afternoon.

Yin and Lena were still a few seats apart from each other in the waiting room as the toucan finally walked in and had taken notice of the former's presence, "how are you this morning…?"

"I'm fine, ma'am…" the pink bunny had answered the quick doctor with little if any at all hesitation whatsoever, quickly getting off the chair at once, "any luck on my brother so far?"

"Well, the scars that your brother has sustained are starting to heal up quickly but he is going to have to wear a cast on his right arm for a few weeks so it can go back to its stable condition," the woman had spoken calmly with a faint smile cracking upon herself in slowness.

With a fresh breath of hope now making itself across the sapphires that had colored Yin's iris, the preteen soon asked, "can we see him now please?"

"I am afraid it's a bit early; visiting hours on Sundays are rather very shorter than even Saturdays themselves…" the toucan had answered the pink hare with a small hint of solemn judgment significantly downgraded from the standard fate of sixty years, "even if I make an exception considering your case, you would find him still unable to make a proper conversation; people do tend to prefer sleeping in on the weekends after all."

"We understand, we can wait this out as long as possible…" the canine cub spoke as well in response joining up after her worrisome yet otherwise stationary friend.

For a moment, it had seemed that Yin should be at least happy about the fact that time is now on her side for the moment yet it was not completely sweet enough to savor it already.

Taking note of the young pink rabbit's pain, the toucan now said to them slowly, "I'll tell you what: there is a food court down by the hall from where I am standing now and I had been working all throughout the night shift anyways; since you two had came all this way to see him, why don't I treat you all to some breakfast 'til he wakes up?"

"Well, I don't about that…" Yin had answered worryingly as she twists and turns her left foot in front of the other slowly with eyes downward, "what if Yang wakes up and thinks that I've not come there yet?"

"Yin, you need to relax now and then already, this isn't like the brave warrior that I have befriended over a year ago to fret so easily; besides, he'll still be there anyway…" Lena spoke up, outstretching a limb and latching onto her friend's shoulder gently out of reassurance.

At first, the pink bunny was not completely sure about what to do next, seeing that the weekend had begun with a shaky start for her to comprehend; finally, a few small words had slowly emerged out from the meek owner at once: "okay… let's eat…"

Like many hospitals, it wasn't just ruled with rooms where its residents could rest and recover from their ravages: it too had a food court, which is where the three females were now off to. The foremost sources of luminosity in the refectory were emanating from the plastic and ligneous snowy fans, all gyrating an artificial breeze from above for its denizens like if they were manna from Heaven. There were also dining tables as well, each and every single one of them all colored in metallic beige that had a small collection of condiments at the center of them being nearby a pack of paper serviettes and with at least no more than four chairs standing underneath. The lifeblood of this location had practically everything fit for consumption aside from beverages, of course: an elaborate ice sculpted swan, and all sorts of foods including (but not limited to) all sorts of hors d'oeuvres, cheeses, sandwiches, meats, legumes, berries, fruits, potage, porridges, rice, yams, potatoes, salads, and confectionaries. A few people were also present as well but most of them were employees like that woman, age, gender, and species notwithstanding to be bluntly put, of course.

The three of them had absolutely no trouble whatsoever stepping up into a short simple straight line at the first nearby countertop. The toucan had functioned first and picked up a fruit cocktail in a bowl with her set of feathery fingers on those factions. Next, Yin soon sought for a small saucer of salad standing serenely near the stack of sandwiches supplied by the same stand. So all that was left now at long last leave was Lena's choice: a small rectangular box of cereal had been standing out amongst the others within the amethyst vestige.

Now the small passage of time had been measured by their footsteps, all that was needed to be done was to check out and start eating; the cashier was now nearby the trio, a mere otter no less. Aside from the dark blue coat of fur, the attire worn over it was much different from the females: a bright yellow short sleeved shirt with red and green stripes running vertically and some gray slacks with specks of glitter adorned roundly at the legs. Unlike the others that were present, the otter's thin irises were not even sharing the same color as one another: the left was circled with orange while the right was donned in green. The cashier's frame was a bit wider than the doctor's by only a scant few millimeters and rivaled itself in height as well, automatically disqualifying the girls by default age wise. The stubby ears were poking up from the short light brown hair, its length rather shorter than the canine cub's hairstyle no less.

The blue otter had taken a glance at the toucan with not a hint of trouble at all; a small downward concave forming an inch away from the chin would rival that belonging to a person of interest.

"Why hello there, Doris; I heard that you were working the graveyard shift just around last night…" the cashier had spoken clearly before glancing at the pink hare and the canine cub, "but visiting hours don't begin in another half an hour."

"I know Farrar but I think they have been worried about someone, especially since she is his sister…" Doris had responded to Farrar, the memory of yesterday's visit fresh in the females' minds.

As the blue otter observed the foodstuff that were in their possession, the clicking of squares had faintly echoed from the machine as he then took all the visual information in, "one bowl of fruit: two kachings; one salad bowl: one kaching and fifty clinks; a box of cereal: one kaching. Okay girls, your grand total should be four kachings and fifty–nine clinks."

"Okay then…" the toucan said as she reached into the large and deep pocket, pulling out a rectangular forest green piece of paper with the number five in the very middle, "keep the change…"

"Thank you, come again!" the cashier had uttered as the trio had quickly left the cafeteria at once, now ready to eat their breakfast at once; afterwards, only then will they can finally get to see the little boy once more but as soon as the time is right to even do so.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, are any of you all having much fun as we are? This, my friends, was yet another chapter to our story, No Love, published for your entertainment; it was really tedious but we have made it anyways. Before we decide to sign off, I want to give you our statements concerning this chapter.

Sanzo: For starters, we'll begin to name names; aside from Yin and Lena appearing as usual in this story, now you have finally learned the toucan's name and the fact that she belongs to us. As with Farrar the otter, she is based off of the supporting characters from Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, the former being Ed and the latter being on of the twin toucans; still, the characterizations thereof are still mine so don't even think about taking them from me without my knowledge. After all, interaction is still important to the story since a small amount of characters in there would be a bit too stale though.

Dominique: Uh Sanzo, what is with the clinks and kachings for anyways?

Sanzo: Well, apparently the first few episodes of Yin Yang Yo have initially established that their town has used the dollar; we could easily assume that it's the U.S. dollar or the Canadian dollar but this is the world of fiction so technically the least we can do is let the ambiguity roam free like an eagle. Then again, these characters do speaking English yet live in a community where the building styles and the background music is all Asian generally speaking; besides, fiction is fiction, right?

Dominique: But we're fiction too as well, Sanzo?

Sanzo: Yes and no: while that we are denizen that traverse throughout the realm in question, we are extensions of another person from a rather different dimension that act as a conduit of free expression.

Dominique: Still, don't you think it's time to end this chapter?

Sanzo: Perhaps... on a similar note, be sure to stay tuned and be on the lookout for the next chapter; 'til then as always, **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Any Given Sunday

**Author's** **Note:** Hello everyone and welcome back to yet another chapter of No Love, courtesy of PenGator3 no less. I want to thank you all for supporting this story and the fandom as well for without them, this wouldn't have been even possible. Apparently, this chapter has taken about three days to churn out on a slap box so I want to say dig in and have some fun.

Sanzo (raises eyebrow): And...?

Dominique (groans): **Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle whereas the concept of the story belongs to Midnightbunny.**

Sanzo (inhales quickly): Great job, this will be the last time we do disclaimers for this story, wouldn't you agree?

Dominique (throws up his fins): Hell yeah...!

* * *

**Any Given Sunday**

A prodigious ambivalence had now flooded the entirety of the very hospital for although that the golden sun was out and about in the big blue sky, this bright day had nonetheless just started for everyone a scant too early for those within the vast and magnificent conurbation to say the least. In fact, there were some who'd found themselves asleep in the comfort of their own beds: at best, recovery from the various injuries and illnesses given out from the cruel hands called Fate; at worst, those same hands were marking time waiting for death to claim its own all at once. Nevertheless, this was where the events are now taking place, not the dojo where Master Yo had trained, not the farm that Mr. Trevor had lived, not even the alley where Joe and friends had counterattacked.

Anyways, Yang was already in his room, still asleep because of what had happened with the bullies from long ago; luckily, it was all for the very best thanks to his inner strength he had possessed and the healing factor that he had also shared with his sister Yin. Sleeping in heavenly peace, there was absolutely nothing bothering the blue bunny with the taboo noise of outsiders even as the complaint had already taken form; after all, it was the least that the blue bunny could do for himself in order to be rid of this. However, he was starting to winced and struggle in weary as his eyes tightly loosened, grasping the faint strands of light that had emanated from the outside world that was called home. Starting to see the sunlight in the standard room that Yang had rested upon from before combined with the electricity from the ceiling, it was clearly obvious that this nightmare was over already for the most part. Then, the blue bunny saw the cuts and bruises that had been made from his head to his shoulders made by those ogres coagulating and crusting into scabs and scars, marks of shame and disgust that had brought the former anger. Next, he sees that the snow white training vest that made him and his twin noticeable was gone but in its place was a faint green hospital gown that even covered him all the way to his knees.

Now, Yang was starting to figure out what was happening, how he had ended up in the hospital, and what day it was.

"What the hell is going on here?" was all that the blue hare could muster up as he started to glance around, finding a door that was like the one on a different wall in the room but without a blurry rectangular glass pane.

The blue inlay which had said 'RESTROOM' was helpful to explain such a difference between the two, giving him enough motivation to exit the cot all at once without question or answer.

Soon, Yang went inside the lavatory, geometrically half the size of the room but just like the average restroom. The flooring was merely made up of light taupe thatches on the ground, the same shade of color as the walls that were painted in, representing the nothingness inside the very bathroom. The bathroom was accommodated with typical things including a toilet and a sinks, matching the ratio which had stood in balance between this room and the other.

Since this bathroom tended to most private, the blue rabbit had to made sure that the door was closed behind him completely, locking the stall afterwards to safeguard his now secure(d) privacy. Following this, he'd then started preparing to take a seat, sliding of his underwear as he positioned his haunches somewhat about at the right angle, and successfully planting them at once; now, he was ready to go do some business in the bathroom peacefully, pinching a loaf at every chance that was given to that very same manipulator right every now and then. It was very simple to be au fait with: either that everybody poops or nobody poops (but you); nevertheless, Yang was a naughty child and it was concentrated evil coming out the back of him each second it had passed him by as pieces of waste (or two) came out and slid right into the water. Despite the unpleasant scent and sight of it, the porcelain throne the blue bunny sat on was capable of handling whatever had been consumed and expelled, holding it all in 'til it was finished. He soon had reached for some toilet paper and rolled those sheets together before it ran up in between and slowly; before long, he was all clean and the soiled toilet paper sheets slid out into the water. Finished for so long, Yang had got up, slathering his underclothing back to its rightful place before flushing the waste down the drain.

* * *

In the meantime, the rest of those inside the infirmary were going about with their own lives with little concern about the morning that was here as always, coming and going without a care in this world or even the next one if at all. As a matter of fact, the troika of females, Doris, Lena, and Yin, out of many of its citizens had their own very certain reasons for considering it so: little boy blue was now in the sanatorium on the account of an afterschool assault from two days ago. Because of all this, it was as if this very incident had caused them all to seek common ground with one another by happenstance: the pink hare had wished for her twin brother to wake up, the canine cub wanted to help her friend recover, and the toucan just happens to be working here.

Anyways, these three females were about to start eating their breakfast at the blank table: Yin had a saucer of salad, Lena had a box of cereal, and Doris had a bowl of fruit; irregardless, they all would agree that would all see him soon already.

As the canine cub started to open that little box, the toucan had soon noticed and asked, "you're not going to have some milk to go with it, ma'am?"

"Not at all, I just had a large dinner last night so I'm not going to torture myself any further…" Lena answered immediately as small fragments of clustered oats were dumped into her left hand, "so what do you suppose will happen once Yang recovers?"

"Well at this rate, I would recommend that he stays home from that dreaded school until the dust settles immediately," Doris spoken quickly while scooping up some berries from within the bowl.

Scarcely stroking the shrubberies of the small salad, the pink rabbit soon sighed sadly as she said slowly, "somehow I'm not even surprised by this; still I just wish that it shouldn't have happened at all."

"Don't be too sure about it, Yin…" Lena had uttered to her friend after a calm crunching of cereal had conceded, "whoever those guys were anyway, I'd highly doubt that they would stop afterwards; besides, you didn't seem to get away from them that easily let alone win against them either."

"Come to think about it though, how did you managed to escape those people anyways, Yin?" the toucan then asked the youngest of the girls with a newfound sense of curiosity and concern.

Although initially hesitant to such a question, Yin pushed the salad away and started to open up, "I was reluctant to bring this up at all anyway: after when I had found those people who had hurt Yang, I had tried to avenge him by making them feel what he had felt when they beaten my brother, making them feel what I had felt when I had seen him in the hospital on that day before. I had been feeling so much sorrow and anger coursing inside of my own body I did not care that I was outnumbered nor that were they all armed with some weapons; unfortunately, one of them had struck me out cold and I had passed out from the immense pain dealt out by them at once. By the time I had woken up all at once, I had quickly found myself held tightly by one of these people and their leader had a knife held up to me so I had tried to slap it away from his hand; at that moment, I had felt that this was finally it, no more seeing my brother come back from the pain, no more seeking justice for Yang either, and no more studying Woo Foo from Master Yo. Then, something miraculous had happened for me: the knife had been burned red by Yuck, another Woo Foo knight just Lena and me; he had managed to save me from a certain cruel fate. However, to me, his very own presence had just reminded me of them, from the dirty attire that he had worn upon himself to the actions he had taken to save me; even after scaring them all away, we had a very hurtful shouting match before going about our separate ways very quickly. Afterwards, I had told my father about what these bastards had done to me but not of how I had escaped so quickly because of Yuck; he had assumed that I had won against them and ran off."

By the time that the pink bunny was finished answering that question, Doris had found that the fruit cocktail was halfway full, the cause linking itself to the latter who observed the former.

"Whoa, that is kind of a powerful story that you had just told us both, Yin…" the canine cub had cursorily conducted a comment with such a corroded complacency carelessly castaway at the complete cost of a controlled current chomp, "why is it that I haven't even heard of him at all?"

"It's a long story; maybe I'll tell you another time when I'm not too stressed out about things," Yin had shot back in a moment, coming to terms with yet another question posed by her friend.

After yet another brief period of silence emanated from the very conversation, the three of them had now finished their meals all at once: Lena was first to the punch, an empty box standing to memorialize the consumed oats; the toucan had been next, leaving but a small grape or two behind; the pink hare was automatically disqualified for that her salad had been left untouched. Doris dug into the pocket of her own lab coat and retrieved a diminutive ironstone clock from its own depths; opening it very slowly, she'd started looking at it to find something very surprising: it was almost visiting hours already, time for them to meet up with Yang once again with feeling. Currently, the younger ones were now watching to find out about such a discovery and observed the owner's rather subtle behavior being displayed front like some flashing neon lights at dusk.

Staying speechless, Yin slowly started to subtract the small sea green leafy saucer of salad off the spherical stand while the toucan shrunken into a simple smile with some semblance of sense.

All at once, Doris then spoke to the two, "it seems that this boy must be awake by now already; would you two like to see Yang now? He must be long due for some good company, you know."

Without question, the pink rabbit and the canine cub had both nodded their very heads in endorsement, a new hope now finally leading itself at a gateway to glimmer by the toucan. Momentarily, these three females will find little boy blue alive and kicking but far from well; all that Yin could anticipate would be the miracle they can all partake in witnessing such unfold. The least that can be done if at all was to take solace in the fact that without the others like Lena or even Doris on the poor youngest one's side, this sabbatical sunrise would become stained into a dark dawn of the dreadful kind.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there you have it, the tenth chapter of No Love fresh of the processor in zero to three days flat; somehow, the dialogue we had churned out had managed to help us through to the end of it no less and I'm feeling fine because of it. Anyways, don't forget to leave your reviews in the box and feel free to make any more suggestion; are we clear? Okay, hitting stop now, see ya...!


End file.
